Separated Twins
by Onion Bay
Summary: Long time ago Fine and Rein was separated.  Fine was living happily while Rein was thrown in the prison.  To get her revenge Rein secretly plots evil plans in Royal Academy.  ReinXShade
1. Chapter 1

Thirteen years ago in the Kingdom of Sun

Fine unwraps her first birthday present in front of her parents. Her face lightens up when she finds a stuffed bunny inside the already shredded box. She squeals in delight and runs around to show her new toy to the servants.

While this blissful event is going on there is another girl who watches Fine with grudging eyes. She makes a fist and leans over the bar of the prison. Her firing eyes rage in anger. She grits her teeth as she declares her revenge, "I am definitely going to get revenge on all of you!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey peoples! Well I was wandering around the fan fiction and found the anime I really used to like so I thought maybe I wanna upload something too! This is kind of like the first time uploading stories so sorry for some grammatical errors. This ReinXShade story! Enjoy!**

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Rein!" Fine jumped to her twin sister and laughed out loud when they both fell down to the ground. "Its almost time for class to begin we should hurry up and head inside before we get scolding again."

Rein got off from the weight of her sister and grinned, "Yeah I guess so we should hurry up!"

Just when Rein was going to catch up to Fine she noticed that she didn't have her broach. She looked up to Fine and said, "Sorry Fine I'll meet you at the classroom I left my broach at the meadow." After yelling those words she ran to the meadow and started looking down to find her broach.

Just moments later she sensed an eerie aura from one of the bushes. She shoved the branches to get a closer look and found an old fashioned vial. She knew that it was common sense not to open something that had a mysterious feeling, but curiosity won over logic.

As soon as she opened the vial, a bright light engulfed Rein. She yelped at the sudden turn of event and shut her eyes anticipating what ever was surrounding her. When she finally opened her eyes she seemed to have been in a different world. Everything was just white and there a figure stood right in front of her. She was amazed not only because this person was floating midair, but she also quite resembled to her too. Rein stuttered in awe, "Are you me?"

"That is correct. I am you and you are me. I am your internal personality, the part that you locked away a long time ago."

"How did this happen?"

"Well the vial that you just opened was like a magical potion to know your true self. One of the teachers must have accidently dropped it."

Rein was still shocked that she had no words to say. After a few minutes though she regained herself and her smile returned, "So should I just call you Rein the 2nd?"

"You can call me whatever you want, but right now that is not the time to decide on nicknames."

Rein the 1st scrunched up her face in confusion, "What do you mean 'not the time'?"

"The present you forgot something very important that should have been remembered. I have something very important to do and this potion gives me the chance to complete my goal."

"Which means…"

"From now on I will take control over your body."

Rein's eyes popped out, "What! Wait you can't do that!" As Rein tries to reach out for her other self she realizes that she is trapped inside the white bar. She struggles to get out, but fails to do so.

"It is no use to get out. You can watch from here so you will know what I am going to do." As Rein the 2nd gave Rein the 1st a wide grin Rein the 1st knew something was not going to be good.


	3. Chapter 3

**The reason why I am making it ReinXShade is because I was so touched when I read the manga. Shade was like so cool and had no hesitation to express his love to Rein. Must read FBNFH!**

Rein opened her eyes and got up from the bushes. She noticed the empty vial and picked it up and put it in her pocket as she made her way to the classroom. She opened the door to the room and greeted the teacher, "Hello teacher Ban Jo."

"Hey! Rein where were you? The class has started already get back to your seat!" As the teacher yelled at Rein, Rein did as she was instructed and sat next to Fine.

Fine whispered to Rein, "Are you ok? Told you we were going to have class soon."

Rein looked at Fine and for a moment Fine saw a flow of emotions shown in Rein's face. _What was that? Anger and…pain?_ Fine just blinked, confused at what she saw a few minutes ago while Rein composed her face and gave Fine a quick smile, "Yeah I'm fine. Thanks for reminding me, I just fainted a few minutes ago. "

Fine brushed off the incident that happened a moment ago and focused on the new information. Fine widened her eyes and got up, "FAINTED! This is not good, Rein we have to go to the infirmary!"

Rein had her hands in front of her and timidly explained to Fine, "Ah…no, it's ok now I don't feel nauseated or anything. So you don't have to be so worked up over me."

"No, that's not good! I will dance a get better dance to make you feel better!" As Fine said this, she began to do weird moves. By this time the teacher had his face flushed in red and took his chalk to throw it towards Fine. The chalk landed right on Fine's forehead as she fell to the ground. She moaned and laid there, rubbing her injury, "That hurt teacher!"

"Just shut up and go back to your seats!" Ban Jo yelled at Fine and got ready for another set of chalk to aim at her.

Fine hurriedly got up from the ground and went back to her seat. She then whispered to Rein, "Anyways Rein if you don't feel good, just go to the infirmary, ok? I will explain to the teacher." Rein just nodded at her twin and resumed to study.

After the class the usual groups gathered together. Chiffon stepped towards the twins and looked at them as if they were dumb, "That totally wasn't smart for you to act like that, Fine. And also you, Rein, you should have came earlier."

Fine just whined at the scolding she got, "But Chiffon, Rein fainted so I wanted to make her feel better with my dance!"

Bright worriedly asked Rein, "Wait, you said that Rein fainted. Are feeling fine now Rein?"

"Yes I'm fine Bright-sama. I was just tired from staying up last night." Rein smiled at her guy friend.

"If you say so, but you know if you just think your fine and neglect on your health then soon you will really catch a cold." Chiffon, as if reminding, stated the facts.

"I'm fine Chiffon. Thanks for worrying about me."

Chiffon blushed at Rein's statement and moved along to a new subject, "S-so, are you ready for the excursion we are having?"

The twins blinked at the new subject and asked Chiffon, "What do you mean excursion, are we going somewhere?"

Chiffon just sighed at the knowledge level the twins had and explained to them, "We are having an excursion to the planet of Tallis. It is one of the oldest planets in the universe and we are going to learn the history of it."

The twins jumped up and down in excitement, "Yay! We are going to excursion!" The twins danced around with their happy dance as they soon stopped their movements, "So where is that?"

As soon as Chiffon was about to explain, Shade brought out a map of the universe and pointed towards the blue dot, "It's actually quite close to our planet, Fushigi. See over here? That is Fushigi and this is Tallis. The one over here which is a little farther off from the two planets is the planet we are at, the Royal Academy."

"This is so cool!" Fine was more distracted, looking at Shade's face up close than to the maps he was explaining about. In contrast, Rein was absorbed in the universe and was plotting something.


	4. Chapter 4

**kk decided to update again! Someone requested it and so I will be writing. ^^**

The twins were getting ready for bed as Fine was the first one to snuggle in the warm blanket, "Rein, you know today, I totally forgot to ask, but did you find you're Bell Charm?"

Rein smiled and snuggled next to Fine, "Yup, over here."

Fine smiled warmly and looked at their sleepy angels, "That's good. We need it whenever the time comes when we do."

Rein just covered her blanket and closed her eyes, "Yeah, so let's go to sleep now or we will be late again."

"Hahaha… yeah, late…" Fine finally went to sleep as Rein waited a few minutes until she got up from the bed and put on her coat. Checking to make sure her maid, Camelot was fast asleep; she went out to the hall and to the dark night.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Touma was communicating with his dark master as they were plotting the next attack, "We cannot have a losing streak. We have to show those stupid twins the power of darkness and take away that Bell Charm from them."

Touma knelt in front of the dark painting, the dark master that was trapped inside of the painting, as he asked, "Dark lord, what is your command?"

"I-"

"You have a nice meeting going on here in the late night."

Touma turned to face the intruder and opened his eyes wide, "Rein?"

"Yo."

"Did you hear the conversation we had?"

"Of course."

Touma positioned his stance as his dark auras emerged from all over the place, "Well then that is unfortunate of you, but you have to die here."

Without a single alarmed feature in her face, Rein calmly spoke, "Wait. I want to make a deal with you."

Touma stopped his attack and quieted his auras too, "What do you want with me?"

"I can give you my Bell Charm, only if you cooperate with me."

"Cooperate?"

"Yes I want to get revenge on someone."

Touma contemplated for a moment and looked at Rein, "What about the angel?"

"I need the angel right now because I don't want anyone to suspect about this."

Touma gave a sinister smile as he offered his hand to shake with her, "A done deal." Rein also smiled and shook his hand as she offered her Bell Charm to the evil former prince.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"It's finally the day! Yay we can go to the trip!" The twins exclaimed in delight as they went into the Royal express. The twins sat on the same row side by side as they idly talked of their wonderful imagination.

"I wonder what kind of accessories and clothes they have in the planet of Tallis?"

"No, more than that, I wonder what kind of foods they have over there?" The twins daydreamed their own desire as the others came to sit by them.

Bright sat next to Fine as he held out a food magazine in front of her, "Fine, I would think that they have the food called Takoyaki as their famous dish."

Fine brightened her eyes as she leaned closer to Bright to look at the mystery dish, "Cool! What is that dish made out of? Give me exact details!" Bright blushed slightly and coughed as he resumed explaining to Fine.

Shade was about to sit next to Rein when Touma suddenly sat next to Rein. Everyone became surprised at the sudden approach of the perfect prince as he greeted the equally surprised princess, "Good morning Rein, is it alright if I sit next to you?"

Rein blinked once and smiled, "Of course Touma, we haven't spoken to each other much, but I hope to become good friends with you." As Rein was talking with Touma, Shade just sat on the other side of the bench next to Chiffon and Leona stared into the space.

Chiffon looked up from her book to see Shade, "Aren't you joining the couple?"

Shade just curtly replied, "I don't want to disturb their good mood."

Leona worriedly looked at Shade, "Maybe you should go to Rein. You still have a chance!"

Shade just looked at the Rein once more and looked back at gazing the stars. Chiffon just sighed and shook her head as she touched Leona's shoulder, "Whatever you say, but your body language clearly says that you want to totally break them up." Chiffon resumed back to her reading as Shade just snorted.

Suddenly Rein looked up at the scenery and was amazed by the beautiful nebula through the glass window, "Wow, that is so beautiful! Come, Touma let's go closer to look at the scenery!" Rein tugged Touma's shirt lightly as they moved to the next row which was vacant.

As soon as they were alone, Rein swiftly dropped her hands away from Touma as Touma chuckled, "You know, I never noticed that you were such a good liar."

Rein irritatingly looked at Touma, "Whatever, what are you thinking? Approaching to me all of a sudden? We suppose to be cooperating in the shadow not in the broad daylight."

Touma gave away his usual fake smile as he side glanced at Shade who was watching the two, "Well we are partners in crime. I think it is more advantageous to be together so that when we have a meeting no one else would suspect us."

Rein stared at Touma for a long time and finally took her gaze away from him as she looked at the swirling nebula, "Fine, do as you like." Touma just smiled lightly as he walked away from Rein to get some sweets from the maid. Rein just stared at the stars with her rare sad face.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

The Royal Wonder Academy students finally reached to the planet of Tallis as they admired the different environment from their home and their now living planet. The planet of Tallis was a red planet. There were vegetations and rivers, but they could see from the exposed mountains and the clearing that the dirt of the planet was red. They especially were amazed by the floating mountains that were slowly drifting to another place, as if they were imitating the clouds.

Fine and Rein brightened up and went out of the station and ran around the unfamiliar field, "This is so fun! I feel like we came to a different world!"

Banjo yelled at the two hyper girls, "Hey you two dumbos! If you do not hurry, we will leave you behind!" The twins realized that the others were already on the bus and scurried to the vehicle.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Fine just twitched her eyebrow as she just stood and saw Rein go berserk, "Why are we in a shopping spree on the first day of our trip?"

Rein just looked over from one shop to the other as she twinkled her eyes with desire, "Oh my gosh, Fine you should totally look at this! This cute stuffed animal is totally adorable!"

Altessa walked over to Rein as she held up the bunny plushy, "No you are wrong stupid, I think this one is the cutest."

Rein looked at the plushy that Altessa held and smiled, "That one is cute too! Oh I wish I can have them all!"

Suddenly they all heard a loud laughter from the other side and turned around, Elizabetha came toward the group in her golden cart as she swung her gaudy fan to her mountains of goods as her servant, Carla and Shasha demanded to Altessa, "This is the entire stuff princess bought for today! It is still not enough for the princess' souvenir so give those to her too."

Altessa just stuck her tongue out and replied haughtily, "Why should I give my stuff to you?"

The two servants angrily yelled at Altessa, "How dare you show rudeness to our princess!"

Rein was in the middle of the fierce battle as she sweated and slowly backed away from the rising heat, "Haha, um why not just chill everyone? Come on this is supposed to be a happy and fun shopping spree."

The three of them looked at Rein angrily as they all yelled, "Never!"

Not caring the rising tension, Fine just yawned at the boring situation, "What should I do in a shopping spree?"

Bright came over to Fine as he took Fine's hand, "Then I will show you somewhere that you will definitely get excited."

Bright led Fine and finally came to a halt as Fine's dull eyes soon cheered up, "This is the place…"

"Yes this is the place that they sell their famous dish, takoyaki."

"This is so cool! Thanks Bright."

Bright once again blushed and mumbled, "This is nothing, it is all for you, Fine." Never hearing the last statement Bright said, Fine rushed towards the shop to buy her snack. Bright just looked sadly at Fine for a little while as he went over to her side.

While this went on, Rein finally escaped from the fearsome battle and went over to Shade, "Shade, what are you looking at?"

Shade turned over to Rein and smiled a little as he explained, "I am looking at the pharmacy level of Tallis. Since I have heard that Tallis has some advanced medical skills I decided to take a look at them while I am here."

Rein just looked at the medicines Shade held and looked up at Shade, "That's great! Hope you can achieve becoming a doctor!"

Shade just stared at Rein in silence as he never let her eyes off of him. Becoming uncomfortable with the increasing closeness between them, Rein finally broke her gaze from him and stuttered, "S-Shade, I am feeling a little tired so I think I will go sit on the bench over there."

Shade also backed away a little to regain his personal space and smiled at Rein, "I will sit with you then."

"No! It's ok, I want to be kinda alone. Hahaha…" Rein scurried off to the nearby bench with Leona and Sophie.

As Shade just chuckled at the sight of the flustered girl, Tio loomed behind Shade and snickered in a nasty way, "Well master, you seem like you are pretty good on hitting on girls."

Shade became surprised at his sudden appearance of his unwanted apprentice as he backed away from him, "Tio!"

Tio got out his handy pencil and notebook as he scribbled something inside his notes, "I have to learn from my master in order to train myself to look cooler!"

"Never mind about that, just don't stalk me around!"

"Tsk tsk master, in order to be a good apprentice I can never let you off my sight." Shade just sighed at his superfluous company and continued looking at the medicines.

Rein checked Shade's side and relaxed as she heard two of her friends giggling, "Rein, why did you not stay with Shade?"

"We were getting too intimate so I needed to cool down the atmosphere." The girls smiled at Rein's honest reply.

"You know, you can always make Shade as your boyfriend, after all Bright is going for Fine."

"I don't want to have anything more than a friend with Shade and this is not about whether because I admire Bright-sama or Fine likes Shade. This is just what I feel and nothing more nor less. I am a little tired so I'm going back to the hotel." Rein walked away from her awestruck friends as she headed towards the hotel.

Along the way she met Touma. Touma greeted her with a wave, "Hey Rein what's wrong? You don't look so lively."

Changing her facial expression she went up to Touma, "You ready for this?"

Touma walked past her as he grinned menacingly, "Of course." Rein just continued walking as Touma raised his arm and summoned his monsters.

Touma looked at Rein for one last time and smiled, "Wish for your luck princess of the Sun."

**Rein is plotting something big… What will happen next! xD**


	5. Chapter 5

**Warning: Somebody is gonna die in this chapter so beware if u don't like blood and kill.**

The dark summoned creatures crouched in one of the bushes as they stared at the little princess enjoying her food. The creatures leaped up to attack her as she stuck her needle into the takoyaki and brought it up to her mouth. Bright noticed the peril Fine was in and raised his arms to make the princess duck, "Fine!"

With wide eyes Fine just looked at the dropped takoyaki in utter despair, "My…takoyaki…"

Her eyes started to well up in tears as Bright looked at Fine worriedly while aiming his sword at the dark creatures, "Fine…"

Fine stood up from the ground and looked at the creatures in pure detest, making them cringe a little. "You made me drop my takoyaki… That is unforgivable!" Fine changed her form with the Bell Charm and yelled at Bright, "Bright! Bring Rein over here while I beat these monsters!"

Startled by the sudden change of behavior Bright stood in military form and quickly replied, "Right away ma'am!" Bright rushed to go tell the others of the danger as Fine used her magic to attack the creatures. Everyone looked at Bright who had an unusually serious face. Bright panted, "Everyone! Where is princess Rein? There are dark creatures attacking princess Fine." Everyone left their place as they crowded around Bright, "What! This is not good; Rein went back to the hotel."

Shade declared, "Then there is no other way, but to help Fine without her." Everyone agreed at his statement excluding Elizabetha and her servants. They all rushed over to Fine's side as they were in their fighting position.

Fine looked at them in surprise, "Everyone!"

Her friends looked at Fine and smirked, "We're here to help you!"

A glint of protest formed in her eyes, but soon disappeared in a second as she nodded her head, "Sure." Shade and Bright rushed towards the creatures as they attempted to attack them with their swords, but the swords went through thin air. The dark creatures dissipated in smoke as Fine and others just looked at their enemy in confusion. "What is going on?" Fine went to the spot where the creatures disappeared.

Bright stood at Fine's side as he mumbled, "I don't know…"

From behind the shadows, Toma smirked and left, "I have to keep my promise."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Rein was in the universal express, heading to her home planet, Fushigi. She looked at the stars in determination and sadness. An employee walked to the way as she asked Rein in smile, "Are you ok, customer?"

Rein didn't look at the employee as she continued looking at the scenery, "I am fine, it is none of your business." With a hurt expression the employee backed away and left her. Rein just sighed as she heard the announcement, "In 5 minutes we are landing in Fushigi planet. Thank you for using the universal express, we will be waiting for your next trip with us."

It was night, Omendo, the Sun country's advisor for the king and queen, bid farewell to his servants as he went to his room. He placed his staff on the drawer as he prepared for his sleep, but noticed the creeping shadows behind him. Omendo yelled, "Who-" In an instant, his mouth was covered and was thrown to the side.

With cold eyes staring down at the frightened Omendo Rein spoke, "Hi Omendo, long time no see. Did you miss me?"

Omendo widened his eyes as the covering in his mouth was taken and Omendo spoke, "Hello princess Rein. Could you please tell me why I am tied up?"

Rein chuckled as she moved closer to Omendo, "Oh Omendo, don't tell me you've forgotten what you have done to me in the past."

Omendo gritted his teeth, "I made sure you forgot that incident…"

Rein cynically smiled, "For a time I did, but my heart will never forget anything." Rein brought out a knife as Omendo trembled in fear, "Now I will get my revenge on you…"

Omendo yelled, "Someone! An intruder!"

Rein smiled once more, "Hey Omendo, did you know? The planet, Tallis is also famous for its variety of perfume. I bet everyone is having a nice deep sleep with the pleasant scent of my sleeping aroma."

Omendo squirmed to escape, but the ropes that were tied around him were tightly fastened. He just looked at the approaching peril as he met with death.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

It was noon, the king and the queen has already made their way to their throne room as they were waiting for their advisor. The king anxiously waited for Omendo, but he did not come. The king stood up and ordered the maid who was standing in the corner, "Go check Omendo for me."

The maid bowed her head and answered her majesty as she made her way to Omendo's room. She knocked a few times before opening the door, for she could not here any reply from the other side of the room. "I am sorry for the intrusion," with a slight motion of opening the door, the maid screamed and dropped to the ground. The guards that were standing beside the door rushed towards the terrified maid as they also looked at the direction where the maid was staring at and widened their eyes.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Rein wiped off the blood that was still on her cheek. After she discarded the bloody clothes, she went to her room and snuggled in her bed. With cold eyes she gazed at her hand and moved her fingers one by one; she was reminiscing her kill. Just then she heard light footsteps approaching her way and sat up to greet her sister. Rein opened the door and smiled at Fine, "Hey Fine, how was shopping?"

Fine just looked at her sister in total exhaustion, "It was horrible. After you went back to the hotel, we were attacked by the dark creatures. We attempted to defeat them, but it was a trap. All of a sudden they just disappeared into thin air and the next thing we knew was that we were totally lost. It was like we were transported to a different place. It took many hours to get back to the hotel."

Fine crashed into the bed, never noticing Rein's slight smile and soon changed to a concerned one, "So are you ok? You never got hurt right?"

Fine got up from the bed and smiled at Rein, "Of course, I'm ok! Well after that we got a whole lot of lecture from Mr. Banjo, but in whole general condition I'm only tired."

"That' good. I'm sorry I wasn't there, I had a headache."

"Naw, it's ok. I understand. It's still a little early for bed, but we should go sleep now."

"Ok." The twins prepared for bed as they said goodnight to Camelot and their twin angels as they shut their eyes.

**Can't really imagine how Rein can kill ANYONE, but plz just use ur vast imagination~ :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Fufufufu how will Rein deal with the after effects of the crime now! Enjoy!**

Rein opened her eyes in the dark and put on a coat as she opened the door and went out of the hotel room. She checked to make sure no one was seeing her and she slipped inside another room. Toma was already awake and was expecting Rein, "How did it go?"

Without looking at Toma, Rein just walked towards the window and looked at the night sky, "Excellent. By tomorrow everyone will know the news that the advisor died."

" What about the king and queen?"

"I left them alive for now. I want to let them feel as much fear as possible."

"…What about Fine?"

Rein stopped gazing at the night sky as she now looked at the dark scenery and mumbled quietly, "I will always have a chance to kill her…"

Toma contemplated for a moment and moved closer to Rein, "…Rein… do you know the reason why I am helping you get revenge?"

Rein stared at Toma as if he was stupid, "To get my Bell Charm."

Toma chuckled, "Well yes, and I am eventually planning to get your angel too, but that's not all. The reason why I am helping you is because I know the feeling of betrayed, the pain of holding hatred inside. You and I are the same. I know how you feel. I will cooperate and support you if you promise that you will not betray me."

"So what are you getting to?"

Toma grabbed Rein's hand as he gave a deadly cold stare at her, "It means that I will not forgive you if you ever feel like giving mercy to your sister, Fine."

Rein twitched at Toma's statement and gave an equally cold stare to him, "That will never happen."

With a smirk, Toma moved on, "Good, then this is settled. Once again, it is nice to work with you."

Rein just snorted and went back to her own room.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Camelot rushed towards the twins' bedroom as she screamed the twins to wake up. With a startled expression, the twins woke up, "What happened Camelot?"

Still breathing for air, the old maid panted in exhaustion, "…princesses…please calm down…and listen to me…"

Fine and Rein both looked at each other and went towards their tired maid, "You should calm down, Camelot. Breath in and out."

With a few intervals of inhale and exhale, Camelot was finally able to speak, but her face was still ghastly pale, "Princesses please listen to me very carefully. This is an emergency concerning about the Kingdom of Sun."

Fine held Rein's hand as they both looked at the maid in both curiosity and fear, "We are ready. Please tell us, Camelot."

The maid told the twins as gently as possible, but she soon realized that Fine was bursting in tears. "Princess Fine! Shhh it's ok princess Fine it's alright…" Rein can see Camelot holding back her own tears as she comforted Fine. Rein went out of the room and into the inner hotel garden. Despite her success on avenging one of her enemies, Rein did not feel very well. _It was justice to kill that man, I should be happy to see Fine suffer in sadness, but why do I feel guilty now?_ Rein touched one of the blooming red flowers in the garden and crushed it with her hand. _It's not my concern to worry about that foolish sister of mine._ For a long time Rein just stared at the fallen petals until she sensed a light tap from behind.

"Are you ok, Rein? You look pale," Shade along with her angel came to her.

Rein cuddled her angel as she sadly looked at Shade, "I am fine, Shade. I am just shocked and confused, that's all…" That was her true feelings. She was entirely shocked of her own confusion of sadness and guilt, not the guilt of killing Omendo, but for hurting Fine's feelings.

Though Shade could not comprehend the words that Rein said, he knew that Rein was not ok. He had heard the news about the dead advisor and it would soon spread all over the academy. It pained him to see Rein suffer in sadness. That was the reason why, Shade wanted to protect Rein from the things it harmed her. These feelings grew since Rein was rejected from Bright. Shade hugged Rein from behind and whispered to her, "No you are not fine, Rein."

Rein looked up at Shade with surprise, "S-shade?"

With a sudden shift, Shade pulled Rein to face him and raised his hand to forcefully make Rein smile, "You look ugly when you don't smile. Use your obnoxious optimism at a time like this, you idiot." Shade finally released Rein's face and gently patted her head.

Rein felt herself a little lighter and smiled at Shade, "Thanks Shade…" Shade waved at the girl and turned away to walked back inside the hotel lobby. After a few moment, Rein followed Shade and they met their worried friends.

Leona approached to Rein, "Rein are you ok? We heard about the news and we were worried about you."

"Yeah I'm ok. It's just that I am more worried over Fine because she is having more shock over the news. Perhaps maybe a friend should go and comfort her," Rein eyed Bright as she passed the key to him.

"Thanks Rein…" Bright took the key and went off.

Chiffon lifted her eyebrow in query, "You're unusually nice to Bright today."

Rein just watched Bright's figure until disappeared, "Really? I just thought that Fine would be happier to be comforted by her friend."

"Aren't you going to comfort her?"

"Me… well I don't feel like I will be a good person to be with…"

"Why not?"

Rein smiled sadly at Chiffon, "I just don't feel like comforting other people right now…"

Leona exclaimed, "Chiffon!"

With a little shock, Chiffon apologized, "Oh that's right, sorry Rein."

Rein changed her expression to a cheerful one, "No prob."

Shade stepped forth, "Rein, why don't we have some cereals and yogurt for breakfast? You still didn't eat yet right?"

"That sounds good. Let's go eat then."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

The king of the Sun tapped his fingers in irritation, "Did you find the culprit yet?"

"No sir," Seth, the newly replaced advisor, timidly answered the king.

"Investigate every single speck of clue. I don't want to have to endanger this kingdom of Sun any longer. My long time friend, Omendo, has died because of an evil murderer!" The angry king yelled at Seth as he rushed towards his men to order a thorough investigation. After a few moment of silence, the king started to contemplate on something as he called his advisor again.

"Seth!"

"Yes your majesty!" The timid advisor rushed over to the king's side.

"Send an ambassador to the Royal Academy Planet. There is no guarantee that my two lovely daughters will be safe there. I will make them come back to the Kingdom of Sun until we find who the culprit is."

"Yes your majesty!"

**Now it's becoming a more of suspense! How will Rein escape from being discovered? See you in next chapter! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry I took a little break! Well sit tight and enjoy the story.**

An ambassador from the Kingdom of Sun, Jio, gotten off from the Universal Express and has now arrived to Royal Wonder Academy. Jio looked at his surroundings and scribbled something in his notebook and went off towards the Royal Academy campus. _This is one heck of a school; I cannot believe how low the security is in here. _Jio wore glasses and had dark, raven hair. His slender, fit figure matched perfectly with his night dark suite. He has already memorized the map of the school and leisurely walked down the school's hallway and entered the principal's office.

He coughed several times before forming a smile and bowed his head, "Greetings, Principal of the Royal Wonder Academy."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

The Royal Wonder Academy students in Ms. Tambourine and Mr. Banjo's class finally came back to Royal Wonder Academy. Most students were whether concerned or curious over the incident of the Kingdom of Sun than their studies. Mr. Banjo knew of the situation and he also knew that Fine was in no condition to take any class. He dismissed the twins to have a rest in their dorms until they felt better.

Fine nuzzled in her bed, laying flat on her face. Rein could tell that Fine was still crying; she just did so silently. Rein went over to her sister's side and sat on her bed. She never said anything and did nothing. Finally after a long silence, Fine finally looked up to her sister and asked with her cracked voice, "Aren't you going to comfort me?"

"You already received enough comfort and sweet words from Bright and our friends yet you are still crying; is there anything else I can say to satisfy you?"

Still not showing her face she replied pessimistically, "You're probably right."

After another long silence Rein got up from the bed and called her maid, "Camelot."

"Yes, princess Rein," Camelot, the twin's maid hesitantly came forward.

"Stay with Fine for me, please."

Hearing this, Fine finally got up from her bed, "Wait where are you going?"

Without looking at Fine's eyes, Rein resumed on preparing to go to school, "It seems like I can't do anything for you so I will attend the class."

Fine grabbed Rein's wrist and yelled, "No! Just stay with me!"

Rein finally looked at Fine. Fine flinched at the odd cold stare her sister gave off, "You know Fine, Omendo will be really mad at you if you cannot even attend the classes. Even if Omendo is not here right now, I want to make him proud of the princess of Kingdom of Sun. Didn't we promise that to him?"

After confirming that Fine was staying silent, Rein turned around and left the room. "Anyway just think about that for a while. See you later," Rein was irritated and annoyed. _See, Fine is just a spoiled child. She cannot even stand up for herself. I shouldn't have even given her those words either. I absolutely despise her, I should be…_

That was when Rein felt an impact from behind. She turned around and saw Fine giving her usual smile, "Sorry Rein, I was totally not myself just a minute ago. Come on, let's go to our class we have to show how studious and elite we are to Omendo in heaven."

Fine pulled Rein's hand as they went to their classroom. Although Rein had her minds set that she hated Fine, she didn't notice that she was actually smiling.

Fine and Rein entered the classroom and everyone gasped at their arrival. The twins walked to the awestricken teacher, "Good morning, Mr. Banjo! Sorry we were late again."

Mr. Banjo just mumbled something and sent them to their assigned desk. As soon as they seated themselves, Leona whispered from behind, "Hey are you guys really alright?"

Fine whispered back, "Yeah we are perfectly fine now. Sorry for being all downers lately."

Leona winked at the twins, "It's ok, I would be sad if I was in your place too."

Mr. Banjo glared at the three girls and yelled, "Hey, did I hear something?"

The three girls straightened their backs and resumed to studying. After a little while, Fine turned to look at Rein and gave her brightest smile of the day and whispered, "Thanks Rein."

Rein blushed and just looked at the teacher and whispered back, "No prob."

Anybody could tell that the sisterly bonds have deepened between the two twins of the Kingdom of Sun and was secretly smiling for their heartwarming relationship until they heard a knock on the door and a tall young dark haired man entered the classroom.

He bowed at Mr. Banjo and greeted with utmost respect, "Greetings Mr. Banjo. I, Jio, the ambassador of the Kingdom of Sun, have come to bring back the two princesses of the Sun."

Fine stood up from her chair and curiously looked at the young, handsome man, "What is happening?"

Mr. Banjo turned to Fine and yelled, "Shut up, you sit down!" Fine quickly sat down and attentively looked at Jio and Mr. Banjo going outside of the classroom and discussing something.

Fine leaned over to Rein, "Hey Rein, why do you think that Jio guy came?"

"Obviously he came to take you guys back to your home planet," Altessa answered for Rein.

"But why?"

Altessa haughtily replied, "Um because your kingdom's advisor was assassinated?"

Bright got up from his desk and went over to Fine, "Altessa! Sorry princess Fine, she did not mean to hurt you."

"Ahahaha…it's ok. I'm totally fine," Fine was obviously not fully recovered from the loss, but Rein patted her back which helped her a lot. Bright glared down at Altessa and the sister just turned away from him.

Rein smiled at Bright, "It's ok Bright, that's the reason why her name is Fine."

"Rein!" Fein blushed at the joke.

"Just joking, I don't know either!"

Shade noticed the change of topic and joined in, "It sounds realistic enough, but then why is your name Rein?"

Rein contemplated for a minute and weakly answered, "…because it sounds pretty?"

Shade teasingly smiled, "What kind of lame reason is that?"

Rein concentrated more, but soon gave up and surrendered, "Oh come on, I couldn't find any other reason!"

"Silence!" Mr. Banjo and Jio have finally entered the classroom and put the class into silence.

Mr. Banjo coughed a few times before calling out the two twins, "Rein, Fine you are dismissed from the class. Please go with Mr. Jio."

"What? But teacher!"

"Shush! It's over my control when it comes to politics…" Mr. Banjo gritted his teeth and looked away from the two.

Jio walked over to the twin princesses and offered both of his hand to them, "Princess Fine, Princess Rein, please come with me."

Although Fine tried to protest against this, Rein patted her sister's shoulder and smiled slightly. With this, Fine sighed and mumbled quietly, "Alright…"

Fine and Rein followed Jio's footsteps as they reached to their dorm room. When they finally entered the room, Jio nodded his head to Camelot and turned and bowed to the two princess, "Excuse me for the interruption a while ago, since this is an urgent, political business I needed you to be excused from your classes."

"So why did um… Mr. Jio want us?" Fine twirled her hair why curiously looked at the odd visitor.

Before explaining, Jio pushed his glasses and got out the letter from the king, "You must have already heard about the tragic incident of the advisor. The king and queen were worried sick about you and they sent me to bring your eminences back to the Kingdom of Sun."

"… You mean we have to leave this place?" Fine gritted her teeth.

"Yes, princess Fine."

Fine stated in defiance, "We don't want that!"

Jio looked at Fine for a while and asked, "…I might already have inkling, but could you please tell me why?"

"We already decided that we would study hard at this school for the sake of Omendo. We want to make Omendo be proud of us as prestigious princesses of the Kingdom of Sun."

"…Is that so, well the first priority is for the royalties' well being. I cannot simply let your eminences expose to danger."

"Then beat it! We will not go anywhere and that is definite."

"…Princess Rein, you have not spoken since our meeting. How would you think of this situation?"

"…I don't want Fine to be hurt. It's not that I'm always there beside Fine and protect her from any danger…"

"Rein!"

"Don't get me wrong, Fine. What I said a few minutes ago was my true feelings, but it's just that…I want to secure safety first and then think about reaching our goal second. After all if we don't capture that murderer we will never be safe. Who knows if mother and father will be safe either? Sorry Fine, I'm just scared. I don't want to lose anyone anymore."

"Rein…"

"How wise of you, princess Rein. Now we just need your consent, princess Fine."

"I…"

"Please wait, Mr. Jio," Shade appeared and greeted Jio respectfully.

"Ah, the prince of the Kingdom of Moon, nice to meet you and what might you need with me?"

"Nice to meet you. It might be rude to the king and queen of Kingdom of Sun, but I want you to rethink about the princesses going back to their home planet."

"And why would I do that?"

"As you can see, princess Rein and princess Fine are very well liked in this school. Most people in this school would like to protect princess Rein and princess Fine from the assassin. We would promise you that the princesses will be safe in our care."

"How will you prove that to me?"

"Mr. Jio, you must be aware of the magic the twins can perform. They saved the Fushigi planet. That already proves that the princesses are assured with their self defense. Princess Grace is watching over them and protecting them. We trust the princesses and they trust us; we will definitely need these strong bond. Even if no one will help them out, at least I will also try my best to fully use my fencing skills to protect the princesses."

"Shade…" Both twins looked at Shade in shock.

With a sigh, Jio took off his glasses and cleaned them and put them back on, "I guess it cannot be helped. I will have to report this to your majesty. Your determination is very admirable; prince Shade, but just stating it and taking actions are different. I will need you to report me any incident that occurred every week."

"Thank you very much, Mr. Jio!"

"Though princess Rein, if you wish, you can always come back to the Kingdom of Sun if you want to," Jio turned around and looked at Rein.

Rein just stayed silent for a while. Fine tightened her hold in Rein's hand and Rein finally answered with a sigh, "I guess if Fine is staying here, I too will."

"I see."

"Yup, so farewell Mr. Jio!" Fine was obviously nervous over the strict ambassador and was relieved to send him away, but reality sometimes take a turn.

Jio looked at Fine in surprise, "What are you talking about, princess Fine? I am still staying here."

"Huh?"

"It is my responsibility to watch out for your ladies' safety," Jio crouched down and took the princesses hand and gave light kiss.

Blushing, Fine took her hand away from him, "B-but what about reporting to my dad?"

"I will just send him a letter. I too am not very good with soothing your majesty's temper," Jio once again pushed his glasses while he stated coolly.

Fine just looked at Jio dispassionately, "Sneaky…"

"Well anyways princess Fine and princess Rein, since you have declared that you two want to become prestigious princesses of the Kingdom of Sun I will personally tutor you in manner, etiquette, and also in your education."

"What!"

Jio strictly glanced at Fine, "Are there any problem?"

"No sir…"

"Very well, we will start the lesson tomorrow."

**It turned out to be longer than the other chapters. Lol see u next!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for not making an update for a long time!**

"No, princess Fine, you should not use the fork in that manner. The correct way to use knife and fork is this way," Fine was exhausted by the constant lessons from Jio. She half tearfully looked at the food and dropped her fork on the plate.

Jio side glanced at Fine and picked the fork and handed it to her, "What is the matter princess? You do not look very happy."

"…I cannot freely eat my food."

"and I cannot go on a shopping spree," Rein was equally exhausted. She finished her dinner earlier than her ill mannered sister, but Jio told her that it is the sister's duty to watch out for her other half.

Jio fixed his glasses and looked over his schedule book, "Well it is obvious that to become a prideful princess, you have to maintain your self control, especially when you are eating. As for you, princess Rein, we have to be constantly vigilant for any assassins."

Rein still protested, "But we can't do this for the rest of our lives."

"True, that's why the guard's in the academy are doing their best to keep watch of any suspicious person."

Rein just sighed and stood up from her chair, "Like that will help. Oh wells, Mr. Jio, may I use the restroom please."

"You may, princess Rein."

"Thank you."

Fine also eagerly stood up from her dinner table, "Can I go too, Mr. Jio!"

"Sit properly and do not yell. You may not use the restroom until princess Rein comes back."

Fine whined as Jio strictly warned her, "But Mr. Jio~"

Jio turned to look at Camelot who was in the corner secretly cheering for the twins, "Mrs. Camelot, can you watch over princess Fine while I go use the restroom?"

The old maid timidly replied, "Of course, sir."

Fine just yelled in frustration, "No fair!"

As soon as Jio was outside the dining hall, he took off his glasses and sighed. _I cannot believe this. Those princesses are just as ill mannered and full of attitude than I have expected. Why did I even consent to that foolish request?_ Jio stopped his inner rants as he heard harsh coughs from the lady's restroom.

"…princess Rein?" Jio entered the lady's restroom and looked at Rein by the sink.

Rein blushed and staggered away, "Mr. Jio! …Um, why are you in the lady's restroom?"

Jio also blushed hard and ran out of the lady's restroom, "E-excuse me!" _Was that my illusion or is princess Rein…_

After a few minutes, Rein exited from the restroom. She still had some color in her face while looking away, "It's not a very gentlemen like behavior, Mr. Jio."

Jio coughed several times and adjusted his glasses, "Princess Rein, I am terribly sorry for my rudeness… can I ask you if there is anything which you feel ill willed?"

Rein fidgeted a little and mumbled, "No, I am perfectly fine Mr. Jio. Thank you very much for thinking about me."

Jio just looked away and moved on, "If you are well then I have nothing to say…"

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Toma fiddled with the chess pieces as he questioned Rein, "So what is your next move?"

"My next move?" Rein just gazed at the moon with indifference.

"I have thought that you were going back to your home country to kill your royal parents, but seems like you changed your mind."

Rein just scoffed at the simple assumption Toma was implying, "Even if I went back to my country I would still be under strict surveillance. It is much easier to get through just one person's eyes."

"One person? But aren't your friends watching out for you?"

"Friends aren't much of a problem. I can always create distractions like the other time while I do my schemes, but Jio is a sharp guy. I should get rid of him as soon as possible," _Plus he seems like he noticed something about my secret. _

Toma stopped fiddling with the chess pieces and stood up from his chair, "Should I create a chance for you?"

Rein turned to face Toma, "What?"

From his jacket pocket, Toma held a tiny black box, "Do you know what this is?"

After getting any answer he continued explaining, "This box contains the late dark prince's heart."

"…How disgusting."

Toma approached to the princess and slowly touched her hair, "It contains of energy full of hatred and malice. It is said to be able to twist the dimensions."

Rein flicked off Toma's hand while she made a gesture to touch the box, "And so you are going to use that to send me to the Kingdom of Sun."

But Toma moved his hands away from Rein so that she is not able to touch the box, "Well it won't be fun if I just send you to the Kingdom of Sun. A quick kill is not suitable to your parents, correct?"

Rein glared at Toma, "Then what are you planning?" _I am seriously getting annoyed with his behavior. I feel like he is mocking me._

Despite her obvious annoyance, Toma just smiled and put the box back into his pocket, "Let's us wait and see."

**Um so I guess even if this is ShadexRein story, I feel like I'm writing TomaxRein… I'm sorry! I will try to write more Shades, perhaps the next chapter!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry not the climax yet, well but enjoy~**

The English class was finally over as the students went to PE to play dodge ball. Rein hesitated in getting into the squared lines and sat on the nearby bench. Fine noticed and teased Rein, "What Rein, are you too scared to throw the ball?"

A blush blossomed from the white skinned princess's face, "I-its not like that!"

"Oh then why don't I help you throw it for you?" Fine grabbed her sister's wrist as she eagerly pulled her into the boundary line.

In reaction, Rein flicked Fine's hand off, "No need to do that perv!"

Fine blinked, she was not prepared with that comeback, "Why am I a perv?"

Rein teasingly smiled, "Cause you are!"

Chiffon jumped in to the conversation and slapped both Fine and Rein, "Hey, stop chatting and get into ready position."

The two nervously got into ready position, "Ok~!"

Altessa was on the other side of the boundary line as she raised the ball in the air, "Ok Fine here we go!"

Fine grinned as she made a gesture to provoke Altessa, "I'm ready all the time!"

Altessa used all her force and let go of the ball as the firing force just barely missed the pink haired girl. The ball, instead landed near Tio, the ball was crushed into the ground. Tio broke a nervous sweat, "Waaa!"

Altessa grabbed another ball and now aimed at Rein, "Ok Rein it's your turn now. Prepare yourself."

Leona looked at Rein and worriedly went over Altessa's side, "Wait, Altessa something is wrong with Rein." Just as soon as she said this, Rein fainted.

Everyone widened their eyes as they rushed over the unconscious girl's side, "Rein!"

Mr. Banjo rushed over to the crowd as he asked, "What happened to Rein?"

Shade worriedly looked at Rein as he carried her, "Rein fainted; I will take her to the infirmary. Mr. Banjo, is this alright?"

Mr. Banjo nodded his head in conformity, "You can leave."

Fine tried to follow Shade as she worriedly looked at Rein, "I will go too."

Mr. Banjo patted Fine's shoulder as he shook his head, "No, one person would be enough. You go back to the game." Fine just dropped her head and looked at the two once more as she went back to crowd.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Rein opened her eyes and noticed that she was carried by Shade. She could feel the fabric touch her cheek and sweat coming down from the prince's forehead. Rein just watched Shade carrying her towards the infirmary until she suddenly had a seizure, "Wait Shade…"

Shade noticed the faint raspy voice as he panicked, "Rein! Are you ok?"

The blue haired girl's complexion was not good as she staggered to talk, "I'm fine… just get me to the bathroom right now…"

Seeing her suffering expression, Shade immediately replied and acted accordingly, "Alright." Shade brought Rein to the ladies' restroom as Rein just locked herself in one of the bathroom stall. Shade heard series of coughs as he anxiously waited for the lock to open. After a while, he heard the toilet flush. When the stall was finally open, Shade saw Rein holding a stack of paper towels in her hand.

Shade just stared at the pale girl, "…Rein, is your health really ok?"

Rein gave a weak smile, "…I am fine, I just feel like throwing up that's all."

Shade denied Rein's feeble reply, "You are not fine! These days, your face is pale and sickly. Even during class time, you sometimes excuse yourselves to go to the bathroom even if it risked on getting scolding from Mr. Banjo."

"Shade, this is my problem…let's just go to the infirmary already," Shade flinched at Rein's cold statement. He never saw neither having a hostile stare nor felt ill temper from Rein.

Just when Rein was about to turn away, Shade hugged her. It was a gentle, yet a strong embrace. Rein could hear the desperate voice whispering from behind, "This not only your problem! I am worried…just please talk to me whenever you feel sick."

Rein knew that Shade has a mother with a weak health. She understood that Shade was still traumatized by the pain of the fear of losing their loved one. This earned him, her sympathy. The usually strong and brave prince of Moon was now having his voice tremble in fear. It was not her intention of giving in to this vulnerable prince, but she couldn't help but comfort him. _Just for this one moment._ Rein showed a rare honest kindness as she gently held Shade's hand, "…alright."

Xoxoxoxo

After PE ended, Fine and others came to the infirmary, "Hey Rein, are you still alive?"

Rein now lying on the bed, looked up at her friends and beamed a smile, "Yup good as new~."

Fine smiled warmly, "Well it's great as long as you are in good health. So was it just from the sun?"

"Yeah seems like the sun's rays are hot these days. I can't even concentrate to dodge the ball."

"Well true, I always feel like ditching."

Chiffon joined the conversation as she warned Rein, "Ditching is not good, but just restraining yourself until you collapse is not good either. Be in moderation and manage both your health and studies."

Rein chuckled, by now she knew that it was just Chiffon's way of worrying, "Ok, sorry for making you worry guys."

"No prob."

Fine looked at Shade with worry, "Shade are you ok?" Shade was sitting next to the window near Rein's side. Even though the atmosphere was light, somehow Shade was not in a mood of a happy conversation.

"Yeah, I'm alright."

Fine continued, "You sure? You don't look so lively…"

"Well it is obvious that people get down when they see their lover hurt."

Fine exclaimed in a blush, "C-Chiffon!"

"What, isn't my assumption correct. It always was, you know," obviously, Chiffon gave little care to her friend's love life.

Shade glanced at Rein as he quickly shifted to look at Chiffon, "No, I think your assumptions are correct."

A few minutes of stillness passed by, as Leona cut in the awkward silence, "A-anyways Rein, we will be going to our next class now. Just take care and sleep tight."

Rein just smiled awkwardly as she waved her friends goodbye, "Ok, bye guys!"

Xoxoxoxoxoxo

Shade walked out the classroom as Bright lightly tapped him on the shoulder, "Hey what's up?"

Still not looking at his friend, Shade questioned, "…Bright, have you ever felt weird around Rein?"

At one moment the blonde hair was confused, but soon smiled, "No, I think that you are weird, or perhaps that's because you are love-sick."

Shade finally turned to him, "I am serious. These days Rein is not really like herself; she becomes easily sick. I wonder if she is hiding something from us."

Now turning more serious, Bright asked, "So what do you want to do?"

"I have a favor, can you watch Fine for me?"

Bright nodded his head in reply, "I will be more than happy to and you?"

"I will watch out for Rein. Something is wrong…"

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

After the doors were shut and Rein couldn't hear the voices anymore, she let out a sigh and gazed at the blue sky, "It seems like I don't have much time left…"

After a few minute, Rein saw a figure from outside the window, "I know you are there, just come out."

Toma mockingly smiled as he entered the infirmary, "Ah~ and I was thinking I would make a grand entrance."

Rein obviously disinterested with the new visitor just looked at the door to check if anyone was coming in, so far nobody was inside the infirmary other than the two students, "Are you a ninja or something? Don't make a cliché in this story."

Toma continued with his humor, "Hey, you were making a cliché too. Saying things like, 'Heh, I know you are there, come show yourselves.'"

Rein scoffed, "What a lie."

Toma snickered, "Or were you?"

"…What do you mean?"

"I mean when you were talking about your health." The light conversation suddenly turned into a stern one.

Rein sighed, "Do I have to repeat myself?"

Toma, having a serious face, looked at Rein straight in the eye, "As a partner in crime I have a right to know don't I?"

"…It's not the time yet."

Toma just looked at Rein and then dropped the subject, "Fine, whatever. We will move onto the plan."

"Tonight?" Rein gripped her sheet.

Rein could see the evil grin from the white haired guy, "Yes, tonight will be the finale."

Xoxoxoxoxo

Fine was about to enter the dorm room as the door was opened by Rein, "Hey, Fine."

Fine blinked in surprised and made an expression of concern, "Rein, should you be walking around like that?"

Rein smiled as energetic as possible, "Yup, I'm all in spirits now. Say… can we go to the rose garden?"

"…at this time?" Fine looked at the clock on the wall. It was 7:00 PM. It was already after dinner, but their maid, Camelot, was out cleaning the dishes. Fine worried that Camelot would be concerned if they were not here when she visited their dorm room.

Rein had a pleading look as she answered, "Yeah, there is something I want to talk about…"

Fine shoved the worries aside and smiled at Rein, "Sure why not?"

**Noticing how I'm dragging on the final climatic event. I promise you there will be no drags now!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello ppls! As always thank you for reading this story. I know Rein is OoC ( but it's not really Rein, it's the other Rein~) and some weird bloody plot line is coming too (it's not weird it's WONDERFUL) shut up I cannot talk leave me be my other self. And so this chapter will be a little different from the other chapters. Yeah… I know … in the last chapter I clearly said NO DRAGS, but after a while I sorta realized, I never explained why Rein is angry towards her family. Dun dun dun~ Enlightenment! Well yeah and so I guess this is a sort of flashback of Rein's past. Using the perspective of Rein.**

Thirteen years ago at the Kingdom of Sun

It was neither cold nor hot. All around me was white not even a speck of dust have tainted the pure color of my surroundings. Every day I would spend my time looking at the sky through the bars or count my heartbeats. Once a while, "they" would visit me. "They" bring food and medicine. "They" say that it is to check if I am healthy or not, but I doubt it. Since I spend half of my day listening to my own heartbeat or take notice of every little detail in the room, I was aware of little details. Although this was the case, I never opposed to it. I never thought I was unfortunate or sad nor have I really thought about my current situation. I have been living in this room since I was born. I thought this lifestyle was normal and I was content into staying this way for the rest of my life. Until I heard a childish laughter…

A laughter… the first time I have heard such sound. It resonated through the hallways past the bar and finally into my ears. The non rhythmical sound approached towards my way and finally stopped. I slowly looked up and met my eyes with the source. It was a young girl, about the same age as me. She had bright pink hair with two pony tails. She wore a big ribbon on her head with matching colorful bright clothing. At first she looked at me with blank eyes and then smiled smugly. She fidgeted for a while and took out a container full of round stuff and held it up towards me, "Do you want some dango?"

…Dango? It was my first time every hearing that word. Perhaps this round stuff is dango?

the girl tilted her head a little to the left as she asked sadly, "You don't like dango?" First of all, I did not know what that round stuff she was giving me so I just turned away from her. The girl just dropped her head in a gloomy way, but soon revived.

She smiled at me and took a bite out of the dango, "It's ok it's good!"

I … guess dango is a food, but nothing of the sort I have been eating. I was always eating bread and water. Such abnormal food had never appeared in front of my sight before. Past the boundary line of the bars I reach out to have a dango. It was soft… such soft texture is beyond comparison to neither my own skin nor anything in this room. I slowly take a bite out of this peculiar food and munch it. Wonderful taste spread across my mouth as I let myself get lost in wonder of the magnificent taste. I finally notice that the girl is also eating the dango as I bring my attention to her. The mouth watering sensation was an interesting experience, but not as intriguing as her. It seems to be that she stuffed her whole mouth with dango, the cheeks were puffed as she worked her way into consuming the food. Despite her face puffed up because of the food, the slight blush on the cheek and the dreaming eyes gave away the obvious expression. It…was a surprise. I have never met a person who made such an obvious expression. Even "they" showed minimum emotion, so why was this girl filled with so much emotions?

"…what are you?"

The girl blinked in surprise and laughed as if it was an obvious thing, "Huh? I'm Fine of course!"

"…." I did not mean your name, but the identity of this creature in front of me. Suddenly I heard a sound. It was always the sound "they" would make. It was the sound of the door opening and numerous people's footsteps.

The girl jumped in realization of the visitors and swiftly grabbed her pouch, "Oh-oh, the demon lord is coming. I must hide her! I must hide her!" From within the pouch I saw a little white creature and before I can have a good look at it she pushed it to my way and winked at me. With this she stepped a few feet away from me and smiled brightly at the strangers.

"Princess Fine! What are you doing in this place!"

"um…eating dango?" Fine brought out a dango for her to eat and made a motion to give a dango to the strangers as well.

The strangers seemed like they were in the mood to eat the dango as they continued to scold the pink girl, "I have told you that this place is off limits, now let's go!" The stranger roughly grabbed her hand as they walked away from me.

Forcefully lead, the girl turned to my way and waved her hand, "Ah… bye bye!" I found it peculiar by the strange movement the girl did and just nodded my head.

This small interaction was taken to notice by the stranger as he suddenly stopped walking, "…Princess Fine did you talk to that girl?"

The girl nodded her head playfully, "Yep. She was really weird though… ah but I guess a good girl too because she liked dango!"

Not looking at the girl, the stranger looked at the man beside him, "Is that so… well then Callas take her back to the queen."

The man bowed his head as he took the girl's hand and went out of my sight, "Yes Omendo-sama."

As soon as they were gone, the stranger called Omendo turned to me and greeted, "Hello."

I stayed silent. It was tiring to speak even a single sentence as I just stared at the old man.

Omendo clicked his tongue as he turned to one of the man beside him, it was "them", "It has been long since I checked up on her… can she not speak?"

The man indifferently replied to Omendo's question, "According to the test, seems like she can."

"Have you already started with the brainwashing?"

"We have done some few tests and were successful so far…but the hypnosis effect wore off when princess Fine came in."

"tsk, that girl always disrupting my plans…" Omendo had a irritated expression as he moved on, "Anyways continue the process. I want to make this girl my "Rein"."

I did not understand what they were saying, but it was definitely not a situation where I can easily show this creature so I hid it inside my shirt. The old man called Omendo extended his hand to raise my chin to give a closer look at me. After looking at my eyes Omendo smirked, "It will be easy. Looking at her hollow eyes, "Rein" will be the stair way for me to rise to royalty." With this he let go of my chin and walked away.

After a while, I let the creature go. It had white fluffy fur with two long ears. The eyes were bright red as the whiskers wiggled every time it moved. I slowly touched the white fur, seemed like the creature did not mind me touching it. The soft texture and the warm temperature warmed my heart. Heart? I never even felt this way before nor have ever thought of having something like heart. It was a strange feeling, somewhere of my inside seemed like it tickled as the creature snuggled to me. I carefully picked the creature in to my arms as we slept together. The creature became my most precious and the reason to live.

Since the day I have received this creature from the strange girl my days were not as meaningless as before. Every day I would watch the creature hop and roll around the place, but whenever it tried to go through the bars I always caught it before it was too late. It was not because I didn't want "them" to find out, but the fear of having to lose my treasure, the only thing I have.

One day that lifestyle drastically changed.

**First of all I'm sorry for the broken promise of NO DRAGS. Moving on, this is just part 1 of Rein's past so wait for more!**


	11. Chapter 11

**One part is Rein's perspective and other Omendo. Part 2 starting ^^**

I was pleased with the lifestyle. Every day I would watch the creature hop and jump around the room and as always it become mischievous by trying to run out of the cell. I thought it was going to be ok just like the last time, but that wasn't the case this time. I was too engrossed looking at the creature that I didn't realize Omendo standing right in front of the bar. I froze. Omendo had an indescribable expression. Whether that was anger, frustration, or hatred I did not know, maybe it was all of them mixed inside of that wilted face. I just stared at him and continued to hug the creature; Omendo gritted his teeth as he slammed his staff at the bar. He did this for countless time until one of the man behind him finally stepped in to calm him down, but Omendo just flicked the hand away, "Don't you dare touch me!" After this he unlocked the cell and came into the room. He stomped over to my way as I could hear his heavy breathing. I put the creature in back of me while I kept my eye contact with Omendo, then a sudden pain pierced my stomach. I couldn't breathe for a while; I just laid there with hands on my stomach. After kicking me in the stomach, Omendo turned to the creature that was snuggling over to my side and stated with malice, "Disruption, distraction, and what is next? Destruction of my plan! This filthy creature is the sole reason we could not make you hypnotize! Damn it!" Omendo grabbed the creature by it's long ears as he strike him to the ground.

I widened my eyes. My precious, my treasure, my only light is in jeopardy. I have to save it, no matter what. I don't want to be alone anymore. I desperately grabbed Omendo's leg as I pleaded, "Please don't take away that from me."

Omendo looked at me and scoffed at my pitiful self, "I see that you have no shame, but as a princess don't you think you need a little more pride in yourself. How disgusting!"

I looked at him in confusion. Princess? I thought princess was one of the royal family who rule the country. I thought princess was the one who always had nice clothing, accessories, and delicious food. Right now if I would describe this living and treatment, I would call it a prisoner, absolutely not a princess.

Omendo smirked, "I guess you doubt what I said, but it is true you know. You're name is Rein, it means the long leather band which will fastened the country's neck for me." I just stared at the old man in confusion as he started laughing hysterically. "So as "Rein" you will not need this filthy creature by your side." As I was about to reach over to the creature's side, suddenly a sharp edge pierced through it. Red liquids splattered around us as the creature stopped moving. Omendo dropped it as if it was too disgusting to touch as I ran over to its side. At the moment I didn't know what happened, I just stared at the creature's hollow red eyes. Finally realization hit me. My most precious was dead. I heard a scream from somewhere or was it my scream? I couldn't tell because I couldn't afford to take my eyes off of my treasure.

I heard Omendo laugh once again, "Too bad your parents abandoned you, but now you will devote your life serving me." I did not care, the creature was dead. Instead of sadness, I felt a form of emptiness in my heart as I just stared at the creature. I slowly reached my arms over to touch the creature, but then I was suddenly interrupted by Omendo. He smashed the creature's lifeless body as he sneered at me, "You young lady need to listen to me."

It was then that something inside me suddenly snapped. Without any control over my body I suddenly stood up and grabbed Omendo by his neck. I slammed him against the wall as I pressured his narrow throat. I could have killed him if I had more time, but the men standing aside rushed over to restrain me. I turned to them as I was in an uncontrollable state. For once, I lost my attention to Omendo as I faced the men. I did not know how I had such power as to rip the men into pieces, but I did. The ecstasy of breaking and destroying; hearing the agonizing screams was a new sensation to me. It was almost like addiction.

By the time I got back to my senses there were only Omendo and me. I looked at my bloodstained hand in amazement. It was never my intention to kill anyone, but perhaps the loss of my only friend had driven me into that state. It was frightening. I had lost my mind and actually _enjoyed_ killing all these people. I shivered as I fell back on to my knees. Without paying any attention to Omendo, I turned to the creature. The body was cold now. Except for the head, it was all covered in red. I didn't want to touch it. I, at least, didn't want the head to be covered in this disgusting red as well. So I turned to Omendo, who was frozen from that course of event, he looked at me with a terrified expression. An expression told as if he didn't want to die. I controlled my anger that was still inside me and walked over to the terrified man, "If you don't want to get killed bury this creature in a most honorable way and also tell me about the truth to me."

Omendo looked at me with wide eyes and quickly nodded his head as he started talking, "You are princess Rein, the daughter of the king of Sun."

Xoxoxoxoxoxo Omendo

I looked at the blood stained princess. How frighteningly beautiful the girl looked! Such intense power, strength, and cruelty; this was the kind of ruler I needed. These days all of the kingdoms are too mellow! You need a strong ruler in order to unite this planet into one and this girl is absolutely needed in order for me to control her and give me power and omnipotence, but for me to gain favor of her in this situation, I need to manipulate her.

I made my most terrified expression. This will perhaps loosen her guard on me as I weaved lies in her mind, "You are princess Rein, the daughter of the king of Sun." I paused for a moment to let her sink in the information, but Rein didn't seem appalled as I expected so I moved along to another cell and pointed to the building through the window, "Look can you see that building over there? That is your mother, father, and twin sister." Today was the twin's birthday, we both saw the smiling face of the sister as she shredded the gift wraps in to pieces.

"That girl!" I saw Rein's red hand squeeze into a grip.

"Yes, her name is Fine," it is going smoothly as I expected. I moved closer to girl, staring jealously at the window.

"Have you noticed the reason why you are separated from your family? Why you are treated as some kind of prisoner?"

The girl didn't answer me, but I let it slide, I tried to make my voice echo in to her ears as I saw her grit her teeth, "Your parents didn't need you. They feared that having two heirs would cause a fight between the successions in throne."

Rein shook off my hands where I touched her shoulder, "My parents…"

But I smothered around her, just one more push and then I will have her! "They were planning to kill you, but I guess that had some shred of kindness and let you live. Thus, I was ordered to provide you minimum amount of care. Don't you want to take revenge on them?"

"Take… revenge…"

"Yes , take revenge on them," just when I thought I had her in my grasp, I felt a sudden pressure on my throat.

"Shut up! I don't even need you to tell me that! You maggot!" Rein stuck her nail on my vocal cord that I thought I was almost about to die.

Just when I was about to lose my conscious she let my throat go and went over the window, "I am definitely going to get revenge on all of you!"

Despite the pain in my throat everything went according to my plan.

I smirked, "I will help you with your revenge princess Rein."

Yes I will help you with your revenge, but not now. I swiftly got out my self defense spray, unlike other self defense weapons, this one allowed the target to make them fast asleep. I used frustration, anger, and jealousy as an opportunity to make her sleep as the girl fell down to the ground.

"Don't worry your time of revenge will come, until then sleep…"

I saw rage in her eyes as it slowly closed.

**Finally next chapter is back to the present time!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Finally the present! Phew! Ah, but be prepared to go to the past again because we have to meet the past Toma too! Thanxs for the patience! ^^**

"Kya!" Fine screamed as she landed on the ground. She frantically looked around her surroundings. It didn't make sense at all. A second ago, she was just outside of the girl's dorm talking with Rein and then seems like she was pushed by somebody into a freakish looking hole. _Somebody? At that time there was only me and…_

"W-what happened? What is this place?" Fine was surrounded by walls and there were multiples of passage ways, just like a maze. Fine didn't like this at all. Not only was she in a mind bending place, it was creepy looking too. Mountains of bones and waste littered the floor as the surrounding walls were covered mostly in blood.

"So you fell into my traps, huh?" Fine looked at Rein confusedly, as the blue haired girl smirked at her twin sister.

Still didn't seem to catch on to the meaning of Rein's words, Fine approached to her sister, "Rein! It's really weird over here. We need to somehow get back!"

Rein flicked away Fine's hand and took a few steps back, "Maybe that won't be the case."

"What are you talking about?" The pink haired girl froze in place; she was very shocked by her sister's behavior. Fine could see Rein's hatred in her eyes as her sister turned away from Fine.

"Hey Rein! Where are you going?"

"…Just hurry up and get killed, idiot." As soon as Fine was about to grab Rein's hand, Rein disappeared into the air. Fine was left alone looking at the vacant space as she finally came to a realization.

"Get…killed….?"

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Rein looked at the projection of the maze through the mirror. Finally, she asked him, a quiet yet murderous tone, "Toma…why did you bring Shade and Bright?"

Toma also looked at the mirror playfully as he replied, "Well I just happen to notice them spying on you guys so I thought it would be more exciting to have more people in a massacre ball."

Rein didn't like the idea of being a murderer. Plus, the memories of being with them were still fresh in her mind. She had a sense of guilt for making them involve into her affairs. She only wanted her revenge and that was enough. "I only want my revenge."

"You will get yours and I will get mine too."

"Yours?" It was the first time Rein heard about Toma's revenge. She did hear one time that they were alike though.

"Your partner in crime also has revenge too, did you forget?"

Rein made an assumption, "So the princes are your target."

Rein saw Toma's face change into a strange expression, an expression that told both yes or no, "Well you'll see."

Rein didn't like the answer she got, but she also kept secrets from Toma so she dropped it, "Never mind then, but this is a really weird place."

"Isn't it wonderful? The dimension is almost like a dungeon with maze and we will set off the summoned monsters to attack them."

"And they will slowly get killed…"

"That's right. We don't even have to do anything and they will just suffer," Toma gave a crooked smile. It seemed like it was the first time Rein ever saw an honest smile from Toma. That is, because, Toma always gives a fake smile, a good one too.

Aside from Toma's smile and revenge, Rein still didn't like the idea of involving Shade and Bright into this. She also wanted to ask one thing to her parents, "….Sorry, but I'm going to their side."

Toma stared at Rein in alarm, "What?"

"I'm going to meet my parents. I…at least want them to tell me why they abandoned me…and chose Fine…"

After a few seconds of silence Toma turned away from Rein as he muttered, "Do as you like, but I can't promise you where you will land. I will not let the summoned monsters attack you when you are alone, but the safety will not be guaranteed once you meet up with one of them."

Rein also turned away from Toma as she walked into the mirror and dissolved herself with the glass, "I know, bye."

After Rein left, Toma gritted his teeth as he gripped his fist, "…Stupid…why do you even want to confront the truth? They will just hurt you, you know…"

_Yes, that was the case for me._

Xoxoxoxoxoxo Toma

My father, the king of Rodinea, was my inspiration. His rules over the people were awe-inspiring and fearsome. He would give harsh punishments to the criminals and rewards for the just. Some would say that my father was a tyrant and also cause a rebellion, but I do not think so. He just believes in his own ruling and the other people just don't see his ways. Because of this hatred from the people, I was never allowed to go outside.

From the time when I was young, I believed I would be just like my father. I could take any hard training, if it meant that I could be like my father and earn his respect. Anything.

I took intensive training. Fencing, Language, Self Defense, Politics, Socialization, and many more. I strived to become a great king. I never had any friends and I never thought it was a big factor to my life until one day I saw him.

He came just a few days ago saying that he is some kind of a noble who likes to travel. I guess he was my dad's friend. For me, that was a strange sight. My father was always acting serious, I never saw him act so loose. I didn't know this friend. How he became friend with my father. Why my father is acting like that only towards him. Jealousy slowly consumed me. It was hard to control the inner turmoil, whenever I see him I would try not to cringe. I had the urge of even acting in violence, but I stopped myself. This will only disappoint my father and as long as I can see him like that, anything is fine. Yes it was all fine, until that day.

"Rebellion! Your majesty, rebels are sabotaging the gates now!"

My father shouted, "Hurry and send the soldiers! How can there be such a large scale rebellion? Plus, they are already by the gates? Blasphemy!"

I flipped over one of the curtains to see the damage and gasped. Millions of people were pressing on to the gates. Shouts and complaints washed over as the soldiers came out to calm the crowd, but that was futile. Soldiers were defeated by the magnanimous numbers of people and they soon dissolved in the sea of people.

I straightened my back and went to my father. My proud father was in anxiety as he ordered around the servants. "Father…"

"Toma! I don't have time talking with you."

I was a little shocked, but it was understandable. He didn't have time to dawdle around with a child. He needed to stop the rebellion. I just stared at the progress as I gradually heard the effect of the situation. The situation was very bad; they broke through the gate and rushed into the castle.

All of the servants started to run away as one of the maids grabbed me by the wrist, "Hurry, my prince! We need to get out of this place!"

"No I am staying with my father!" We both looked at my father, still ordering around the servants to fight back. He never shows fear and never runs away. That is my father's way. The maid looked like she wanted to get away from this place as soon as possible so I said to her, "Thanks for worrying, but you can go. I want to stay with my father and fight."

The maids just looked at me sadly and sighed, "Then please hide in that cabinet. It's near the window so if there is an opportunity to get away, use that."

"You have my gratitude." The maid bowed to me and left. I didn't take the maid's advice. I just stood there next to my father, waiting for any outcome. It was kind of her to tell me to hide, but I have my pride as a prince of Rodinea. I will proudly die with my father. I just watched my father yelling at the escaping servants and finally the time came. Thousands of peasants washed over to the throne room.

Father's rumbling roars erupted and resonated throughout the room, "How dare you barge into the throne room! Get out at once!"

One of the peasants took a step and smirked, "Why should we obey to a tyrant like you? From now on, this will be a democracy!" Democracy? I have heard of it. Lately the people all over the universe were having a big commotion over it. Something about the planet of scholarly created a great idea of a new government.

"So you are the leader of this uproar?"

The peasant laughed obnoxiously, "Leader? How can that be! I'm just a lowly peasant, your majesty. The so called leader who you are talking about is this guy over here."

Father turned around to see his friend, his one and only. "Night?"

Night looked at my father with a sense of guilt and sadness, "…Hi Judgement."

"…I see so that's it, huh?"

"I warned you to stop this at once, but I guess you just couldn't suppress it."

Father laughed as he walked towards Night and sat on the ground, "Fine then, take my head! Do as you like with this country!"

Night glanced at me sympathetically, "…and what about your son?"

"Do as you like."

I quivered, not by the approaching danger, but because my father didn't even look towards my way, "Fa…ther…?" Am I not good enough? Is that all you are going to say to me? Please don't leave me alone!

While having wild thoughts and questions in my mind, Night unsheathed his sword and prepared to swing it, "I…still think of you as my friend."

Father smiled slightly as he replied, "Me too."

Several years later. I finally got free from that torturous orphanage. I searched around for the noble named Night. There were millions that fit the description and finally found him. Only thing he wasn't a noble, he was a king. The king of the Night.

**Why do I keep on writing sad stories? Even I don't know… Ahhh! I'm getting all gloomy! I think I will write the continuation of Winter Havoc next… Too gloomy is too sad!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Ok it was a loooong break. No excuse really (even if I caught a cold and was down for like 2 weeks and also had that stupid Robotics stuff and whole bunch of other events I had to help out: curse u my damn packed schedule and weak health!) yep no excuse. I think u just want to hurry up and get to the story so I will shut up ^_^ and enjoy!**

The deadly silent pathway croaked a hollow sound as distortion in the air disrupted the stillness. Rein stepped out of from the vaguely deformed space as she looked at her surroundings. Just as Toma had said, there were no monsters attacking her, plus she couldn't see neither her parents, friends, nor Fine. Rein felt a wave of relief wash over as she moved along. Truthfully, Rein also thought Toma was right. She should have just idly sat and watched her revenge get accomplished, but something kept her from doing so. Her footsteps echoed the pathway as she contemplated on her own irrational action, but then soon stopped her feet. Someone was there. Who is it? Her parents? Shade? Bright? …or is it Fine? That was the worst person she could possibly meet right now, after all, she did say those words to her…

The girl's heart beat became ever so loud as she approached to the corner and turn to look at the person; it was Shade. The air which Rein sucked in released at once as the prince of Night rushed over to Rein, "Rein! So you were also in this place."

Rein smiled at Shade, "Yeah, Fine and I were in the garden to discuss about something, but we suddenly fell into this strange hole."

"I see, well we can't just stand around here. Let's look for others."

"Ok."

Silence engulfed the conversation as they kept on walking. It was just awkward on Shade's part, he did not expect to meet Rein, especially after the bathroom incident. Rein was also nervous, she strained herself with guilt and nervousness. She was restless of the possibility that the boy will find out her secret.

Shade started the conversation, "….say Rein, what were you discussing about in the garden with Fine?"

"Huh? Um…well that is kind of secret."

"Oh I see." The conversation ended as the two walked in silence.

Slowly, Shade spoke again, "…I wanted to ask you something Rein."

Rein tried to sound cheerful as possible, but she knew it was unsuccessful because she knew Shade was a perceptive guy, "What is it?"

"What is your connection with Toma?"

"Huh?" It was not something Rein expected. She would have sighed in relief and wiped her invisible sweat on the forehead, but she kept the normal facade. Instead Rein laughed off, "What happened, are you perhaps jealous of me being all friendly with another guy?"

"You have no idea…" A sudden force pushed Rein back to the wall.

Rein warily looked up at Shade, "S-shade?" Having his head down and covering with his hair, Rein couldn't see the boy's face. Rein knew that Shade was not a type of guy who would suddenly attack her in the middle of nowhere. He would at least give her some warnings. Still the difference in physical power and the odd behavior made the girl tense. The hands were gripped strongly as the boy leaned over to the bluenette's ear.

In a deep baritone voice Shade recited the words Rein was least expecting, "I love you Rein…" The sudden deep voice tickled the girl's ear as a shiver ran down from her spine. It was a man's voice. The chill of the realization made the princess' face hot. Her heart frantically pulsed throughout her whole body as she was about to let out a sigh. _What…is this feeling? This feeling…just like… _In a flash, Rein remembered about Bright. Bright was her first love. It made her heart beat so much she wouldn't have mind if she had to be a maid to be close to her prince. But that is over now. Her other inner self may think that she is still in love with Bright, but outer got over it. It was too ridiculous. From the time when Bright offered a ride for Fine instead of her, Rein knew that her love was unrequited. Thus, she left her love, before losing anything else. Before feeling hurt again.

The flashback made her come back to sanity. The bitter memory made the girl wince in sadness, but soon turned back to her normal composure as she stared straight at Shade.

"...you are different…" Shade quietly stated as he let Rein go.

Rein tried to cover her suspicion as she questioned in a normal voice, "What?"

With almost heartbreaking stare, Shade gently put his hand to the girl's face, "Did something happen to you?"

The action was so unlike Shade that Rein slightly widened her eyes in surprise, "What do you mean? I'm perfectly fine."

Leaving an open silence for a while, Shade finally talked, "To me, Rein is a stupid, dumb and truly unpredictable girl. I get a headache whenever I see you doing something stupid, but you are also the first girl I ever acknowledged. I, at least, know that you are not happy. Why do you have such sad eyes?"

A pang of pain plunged through the girl's heart, conscience and logic were nabbing at each other creating an endless turmoil. Gripping her fist, Rein asked Shade in an offensive tone, "So if I don't have these eyes, I'm ok? You never think that I am actually different from what you think of me?"

"Rein…" Just when Shade was about to say something he abruptly grasped Rein's wrist as he pushed her away from the wall.

"Kya!" Beasts and monsters appeared from the wall as they launched themselves to attack them.

Shade unsheathed his sword as he raised his arm to signal Rein to stay away, "Tch, I thought I lost them, but they just keep on coming."

Toma's face suddenly appeared in the blue haired girl's mind as she was finding ways to escape from the danger.

Quickly glancing Rein, Shade confirmed the girl's presence, "Rein, are you ok?"

Rein knew that this was not only a question to check if she was fine, but also a sign to run. Rein nodded her head in agreement and replied, "Yeah, I'm fine." With the last strike to the attacking beasts, Rein and Shade both ran away from the creatures.

When they finally escaped from the crowd of beasts, Shade looked at Rein in the eye as he stated, "I don't care whether you are different or not 'cause that's the kind of girl I fell in love. But at least realize that I care about you, idiot."

Warm feeling tickled the girl as her face suddenly reddened, "Shade… thanks." This was not the reaction Rein was intending to have as she touched her blushed cheek in query.

Shade suddenly turned his head the other way, but Rein could notice that he was blushing as Rein chuckled. Shade turned around to face Rein as he frowned. He did not like that Rein was laughing at him. As a revenge Shade swiftly took a strand of the girl's long blue hair as he kissed them, "You better or else next time I may do something even greater than that."

Rein's face was even redder as she remembered the prince's advance from few minutes ago, "W-wha!"

"Oh was that too much for a little girl?" Shade grinned mockingly as he let her hair go.

"You bastard!"

Xoxoxoxoxoxo

Fine slowly treaded down to the abyss. She was utterly confused of what happened just a few seconds ago. She was sure that she heard that word. That strong word. Kill. In a flash Fine remembered Omendo and shivered. She must've misheard, that was the only thing she could ever give an answer as.

Or was that even Rein? A sudden question came in to her mind. Fine was sure that Rein would never ever hate her. She was her only sister. They spent nearly their whole lifetime together. Hearing the word "kill" was just too unreasonable.

"Princess Fine," the pink haired girl jumped in fright. She thought that the voice came from her sister, Rein. But as logic took over her mind she soon realized that it was Bright's voice. Fine soon noticed that she had slumped down on the ground as Bright ran over to her side.

In a worried tone, Bright gently touched the faintly shivering girl's shoulder, "What happened? It seems like you just saw a ghost?" In truth, Bright had a brief moment of hesitation to touch the girl, it was as if, if he had touched her, she would just flutter away.

Looking up at Bright, Fine sighed in relief, "Nothing… I'm alright."

Unconvinced, Bright offered his hand to the girl who was still sitting on the ground, "You don't look very well to me."

Fine gladly took the offer as she smiled at the prince with sadness, "I was just thinking that hate is such a strong emotion. It's so strong that even my mind is not coping with it."

Bright looked at Fine with surprise, "Do you hate anyone?"

The pink haired girl shook her head, while looking at the ground, "No, not me, but…someone I know hates me."

Bright saw Fine's face turning glum as he fell silent for a while and soon opened his mouth, "Then don't you think that person is pitiful?"

"Pitiful?" The man could see the girl's eyes clearly; she had a question and was offended by that word. From that moment, Bright knew that Fine really cared about this hater.

Bright moved on with his sentence, "If you feel that much weight then what does the other person feel? I bet it's even stronger and overbearing than what you have in mind."

Fine shrugged, "Maybe, then what should I do?"

"I remember the time when darkness took over me. I was frustrated that I couldn't help you, but more over I was really lonely. I felt like if I didn't do something, nobody will look at me." That was the time Bright was truly ashamed of himself. He did not even want to recall it, but he also knew that facing the fact is also one of the obstacles he has to face in order to become stronger. He wanted to become stronger for Fine.

Fine had mixed emotions swirling inside her. Fine clearly remembered the hate blazing inside her sister's eyes. It was hard to think that Rein was actually lonely. But one thing was true, she did not want to hate Rein, "Then you think Rein is lonely?"

Bright widened his eyes as he repeated the word, "Rein?"

Fine realized her fault as she looked at the other side, "Nothing."

Contemplating deeply, Bright slowly recited his words, "…I don't know what happened between you and princess Rein, but I think that Rein will never really hate you. Maybe she is frustrated over something."

The girl slowly formed a smile, it was an advice Fine exactly needed, "Yeah, thanks Bright."

Seeing that the girl was smiling again, Bright smiled in happiness, "Always for you princess Fine."

The girl was determined to talk to her sister and the man was determined to protect the girl. This determination was strong and true.

**Hope is shining for the twins (also for Shade~) xd**


	14. Chapter 14

**Trying to make mwore Shade x Rein moments! Maybe this one will be included as one of them? I think? **

Rein took a peek at Shade and swiftly turned away as soon as she noticed that Shade was looking at her. With a few awkward sigh, Rein finally started the conversation, "Shade."

"Yeah?" Shadehad a composed face, it was as if the incident did not happen at all.

"So um, about the thing you said just now."

Shade calmly spoke as if it was not a big deal, "You mean about the 'I love you'?"

Rein's face turned hot as she tried to form words from her shaking mouth, "I-is it true?"

"If it's not true then what else did you think? A bad joke?"

"About that…" Rein hesitated. She didn't know what to answer. It was true that Rein was relaxed around Shade. The thought of being loved was a warm feeling, but does she also like Shade? Isn't it just an excuse to hide from all the sadness?

"You don't have to reply now. I know that you are having other problems. Just keep in mind that you can talk to me anytime if you are in trouble," Rein absentmindedly turned to look at Shade. The man's face was neither in sadness nor in forced smile. Instead the prince of Night showed his warmest smile to princess as liquid formed in her eyes and streamed down her cheeks.

Rein slowly approached to Shade as she weakly hugged him, "Thanks…thank you Shade."

"Rein?" A tint of red filled the prince's cheek as he looked down at the princess.

"Sorry can I stay like this for a while?"

Shade closed his eyes as he gently patted Rein's back, "As much as you like."

After a few minutes, Rein finally broke the embrace. She stood there without ever looking at Shade's face as she gradually confessed, "…I have someone I hate. I hate them so much that I want to kill them."

"And then?"

"So I want to kill them, but sometimes I don't know why I feel this painful," Rein was holding her heart as if it was ripping her apart.

"Do you really hate that person?"

"What?" The question was unexpected that Rein turned her gaze from the ground to Shade's eyes. It was deep blue with no ill feelings of disgust or fear.

"If you really hate them then you shouldn't feel so much pain for them."

Rein was very sure that she hated them. After all those cruel things, how could she not hate them? "But they deserve to die."

"You know there are other ways to punish them other than killing."

"Other ways to punish?"

Instantly, Shade's serious face turned into a plotting evil smile as he spoke out, "Yup, like tickling them to death, make them drink the mystery soda XXX, or do belly dance in front of the public."

Rein's eyes went blank for a seconds as she suddenly burst in laughter, "That's only a punishment game, idiot." She never have actually thought that there were other ways to take her revenge, but will that really satisfy my precious?

"But first you have to listen to their side of the story and at least give them a chance to apologize. If you are still angry after that then you can do any of the punishment games you want, just not killing."

"Why no killing?"

"Because I know you will regret it."

The girl stopped laughing as she asked, "…What makes you think I will regret it?"

With sad eyes, Shade gently caressed Rein's cheek, "Because that is the source of the pain."

"My pain…" Rein held her chest as she made a heartbreaking expression.

Swiftly Shade rubbed Rein's head, "Don't know who you hate, but if you are that scared then I can go along with you and even help you punish them. I always have a special ability to tickle others."

Quickly fixing her messed up hair, Rein turned her frown into a smile, "That's great. I will be relying on it."

"No prob- Whoa!" A sudden collision caused Shade to back off a few steps as he looked forward.

From behind the corner, Fine ran up to the ruckus as she soon stopped her feet in surprise, "Bright, are you ok? Shade and….Rein…"

With a fearful expression, Rein uttered the word she did not ever want to recall, "Fine…"

"I have something to talk about!"

"Huh?" These two sentences beautifully coincided with one another as the sisters' looked at each other in astonishment.

After a long silence, Fine made the initiative to talk, "Uh, you go first."

Rein did not back down as she countered the offer, "No, you go first."

This conversation went on as Shade finally lost his patience, "This is all so mind bending. Rein, just say it!"

Shocked Rein slowly admitted, "…I don't know how to say it… but Fine, I hate you."

Still hurt by the piercing words, Fine asked, "I heard you wanted me dead, but why?"

In a snap, Rein poured out her rants, "Because you are the source of my unhappiness. No, not just you. Father, mother, Omendo, all of them are the roots of this disaster!"

"Re..in?" The confession was too much for Fine to handle. What did she ever do to make Rein hater her so much?

A sudden clapping sound came from behind; the sound had an ominous feeling as they all turned to look at the source. There stood Toma, with his fake plastic smile, approaching the crowd in a steady pace, "Applause for the wonderful speech Rein."

Half in disbelief, Rein questioned, "Toma… why are you here?"

The applause suddenly stopped as he innocently smiled at Rein, "I never said that I won't interfere did I? I will end this little drama right now and go on to the killing."

Instantly, Toma approached in front of Rein as he grabbed her. Startled, Rein tried to resist the hold, but it was gripped tightly, "Wha- let me go!"

"Rein!" Shade drew out his sword and made a move to attack, but Toma gracefully dodged them.

"Sorry, but I will take your princess. Night's son."

Shocked, but still not stopping his attack, Shade questioned Toma, "Why do you know my father's name?"

"Of course I know. He killed my father. Why shouldn't I?"

"Killing? Then that means you're- tch!" A monster suddenly charged to Shade as he was knocked down by the ferocious beast.

Rein shouted in horror, "Shade!" Fortunately, Shade had evaded the beast's attack as he flung his sword and successfully pierced the monster.

Fine tried to reach out to Rein, but was also interfered by another set of monsters, "Rein! Kya!"

"Princess Fine!" Bright stepped in to fight off the monster's as he unsheathed his sword and pierced them.

After ensuring that Fine was ok, Rein sighed in relief. This ticked off Toma as he began to leave while still carrying Rein on his shoulders, "Prince Shade! If you want this girl that badly then come and get her yourself. I will be waiting at the Clock Tower." Using his summoned animals, Toma jumped to the walls and swiftly left from the scene.

Aware that she is being taken away, Rein called out to her sister, "Fine, I thought I hated you, but now I don't know this feeling…just everyone don't die and don't you ever try to do anything stupid!"

Half tearing, Fine replied, "Rein! We will definitely get you. So please be safe!"

**Hahaha an unexpected outcome really. A cliché has occurred in this story. I repeat, a cliché! Rein being the princess calling for help to Prince Fine (not) cough cough mistake Prince Shade! Will the prince be able to save the princess from the evil witch (I mean) wizard Toma?**


	15. Chapter 15

**Help Japan by donating to Redcross! **

Toma was walking in the endless corridor at a steady pace. The deadly silence encouraged the nervous tension in the air as the captured girl looked at the man. Rein demanded the man once more, "Toma, let me go."

"As you wish," Toma instantly let the princess go as Rein dropped to the ground.

"Ow!" As soon as Rein was freed she felt a strong pressure on her wrist. Toma was holding her wrist tightly as piercing stares invaded the girl's conscience.

Toma's mouth moved mechanically as his ice cold voice ringed in the girl's mind, "Rein, do you still remember my warnings concerning betrayal?"

"You will never forgive me," other than Toma's face, Rein looked around her surroundings. She was carried to a prison like place as chains and bars were lined up in a row in a gloomy fashion.

"Correct. And I presume that you have betrayed me."

Rein had felt some guilt, but she did not regret what she had done. If there was a reason behind this whole tragedy then she would want to hear it. Plus, she now knows that she didn't want to hurt anyone anymore. No matter how painful her past was. "Think whatever you want, but I wouldn't want a revenge that will make me have regrets."

"Ah!" A sudden force wrapped and choked the girl neck. Toma's deadly cold eyes kept on gazing at the girl's strong unmoving eyes.

"I thought you were a little more interesting than this, but… I guess not. I can just kill you now, but that is just boring. Why don't I kill your friends and family before your eyes?"

Gasping for air, Rein had her arms on the man's arm as she struggled to speak, "….Do…n..ot!"

"Why should I listen to a betrayer?"

"I …still haven't asked my parents why they imprisoned me…"

Silence filled the room as Toma laughed hysterically and finally let Rein go. Rein coughed for air as she looked at Toma confusedly. "And don't you think it's strange that you haven't met with your parents when you have wandered around the maze for so long?"

"What do you mean?"

Toma made a snapping sound with his fingers as a golem appeared from another room carrying a blue orb and another one tied the girl with chains, "It means that they are locked inside this blue cage."

Rein looked closely at the large blue orb and recognized, "Father! Mother!" The two were like unmoving dolls cradled in a blue liquid.

Toma approached to where Rein's parents were trapped as he smiled in evil mockery, "Don't worry they are not dead yet. Well they soon will though. When the blue completely turns to purple it means your parent's demise."

"NO DON'T!" Rein tried to struggle out of the chain, but it was no good. The only thing she could do was to helplessly watch her parents slowly walking towards death.

Turning his back on Rein, Toma quietly stated, "…You know, Rein, if you promise that you will kill that bastard prince of Night and your sister then I just might reconsider about killing you and your parents."

Rein instantly stopped struggling as silence engulfed the room. Rein slowly closed her eyes and mumbled, "No. Sorry, I can't do that."

Toma quickly turned around to look at Rein, his cold attitude was back, "Guess you're not going to change your mind, huh? Yeah, I thought so. Haha , will then see ya."

Toma began to walk away from Rein as the golems also wheeled the large orb away, "Wait! Where are you taking my parents?"

Without making a glance at Rein, Toma waved at her, "I will need them for my show. Just relax and think about the offer alright. Bye."

"I will never- urg!" Rein coughed as red liquid splattered across the floor. Heavy breathes and coughs took over the girl's lungs as Rein tried to remain calm. Slumping down and leaning towards the wall, the blue haired girl quietly asked, "…How long will I last?"

Xoxoxoxoxo

Silently and aimlessly walking through the maze, Fine finally opened her mouth, "So where is this Clock Tower?"

Carefully avoiding Shade's looming dark tensions, Bright answered, "Maybe he was talking about that large building over there."

Fine was oblivious to Shade; she was only concerned about Rein, "But why is it called a Clock Tower?"

The blond hair prince shrugged as he said, "I don't know. Either the creator's naming sense was not right or a clock is hidden somewhere in that old building."

"Well, whatever about the names, but which way should we go?"

While looking at both sides of the intersection, Bright answered hesitatingly, "….Maybe left?"

"Why left?"

"My highly perceptive instinct told me so."

The girl sighed, "So it's a guess."

"Well, can you think of anything better?"

With her head held high, Fine picked up a stick from the ground and replied, "Of course I do. We use this stick to lead the way. Whichever way the stick drops, we go to that direction."

"Well…. I don't think that will be a better idea…"

Suddenly Shade joined the conversation, but he was not in the mood of having a pleasant talk. The tone which the man made had a quiet manner, but still had a looming tension of sharp, angry edge; it was as if there was a quiet tranquility before the raging storm, "Whichever way is fine with me as long as it leads to where Rein is. You can think and have lover's quarrel, but don't stop your feet." Shade tried to remain calm as he thought countless methods to save Rein. He quietly gripped the sword hanging from his waist as he continued walking.

Bright and Fine soon turned their faces into a gloomy one as they mumbled, "Sorry…"

"Wait, what is that noise?" Everyone concentrated to the noise. The irregular thumping sound came from behind as everybody turned to look at the source.

Instantaneously, Fine screamed, "Aaaaah!" The giant looked down at the three humans as it made a roaring sound. The moment they had their sight on the giant, the three dashed to run away from the monster.

With another roaring sound, the creature followed after them. Looking back at the giant, Fine yelled, "Why the hell is that thing chasing us?"

Suddenly Bright turned to Shade as he looked like he was filled with realization and fear, "Was it because of the stick you threw? Did it accidentally hit him and so he is on rampage?"

Shade yelled back as he concentrated on running, "How the heck should I know?"

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

The three finally stopped and took a rest. The giant was nowhere to be found and they somehow arrived to the Clock Tower as Bright slumped down, "Finally….we escaped from that…thing…"

Fine also slumped down as she tried to wipe the sweat on her forehead, "I…feel like…throwing up…."

"….Me too…"

"Do it….somewhere else…." Shade was bending down to take some rest as he heard a clapping noise.

Toma walked down the grand entranceway of the building as he stopped his applause, "I must praise you that you successfully outran my summoned monster."

Catching his breath, Bright questioned Toma, "…Are you the one who made us run away from that monster?"

As if it was an obvious and boring question, Toma glanced at Bright with a disinterest, "Of course, why not?"

Shade glared at Toma and filled his aura with his murderous intent, it was hard to imagine that his voice was still calm as he demanded, "Whatever, just give us Rein."

A nasty smile spread across Toma's face as he made a snapping sound with his hand, "Well, I can give you Rein back unless you don't want these guys too." A golem came up to the platform as he rolled a large blue orb.

Fine recognized what it was as she shouted, "Mom, Dad!" Fine dashed to her parent's side, but the golem growled at the girl as he swung his fist toward her. The fist did not hit the girl, but it made her loose balance as Fine toppled over.

"Princess Fine!" Bright rushed over to Fine as he successfully managed to catch the girl. Fine just watched her parents taken to the inside of the building as despair and fear consumed her.

Bright gritted his teeth as he yelled, "Why are you doing these cruel things to us? What do you want from us?"

"Well I want to torture you guys to death and also obtain the power of Bell Charms."

Shade gripped his sword and prepared himself to face the enemy, "So just as I thought you intend to kill us."

Still smiling, Toma still had a plot on his mind, "Wait, before we have a fight, why not make a deal?"

Skeptically and cautiously, Shade stared at Toma, "A deal?"

"It's a game actually. I will bring out three opponents and each of you will fight with them. If you can defeat them and come to me and answer a single question, I will release Rein and her parents."

"…And if we lose."

"Well you will get killed of course, but before that you will have to sign this," Toma threw a paper in midair as the paper smoothly landed to Shade's hand.

Shade widened his eyes, "This is!"

"A contract that the Kingdom of Sun and Night will obey all orders from me, Toma Rodinea. By the way, even if you shred that paper into pieces, I have some more copies."

Despite the given information, Shade crushed the paper and glowered at Toma, "…So taking over two countries are your motive."

"Well I'm eventually planning to take over the whole universe, but the Kingdom of Sun will be the center of the force."

Fine yelled at Toma in challenge as she was already transformed with her Bell Charm, "I'm not gonna let you so hurry up and start this disgusting game!"

With a dark chuckle, Toma looked at the three and stated, "Let us enjoy it to our heart content then."

**Will Fine, Shade, and Bright be able to win this game? **


	16. Chapter 16

**Few more days and EASTER SUNDAY! I'm getting excited! H~O~L~I~D~A~Y~**

"I will bring you your opponents," Toma snapped his finger as three figures stepped out of the shadows.

Fine widened her eyes, "Y-you are…!" The first one to step out of the shadow was a familiar looking man with glasses, Jio. The two other figures which came after Jio were the king and queen of the Sun, Fine's mother and father.

Jio greeted coldly, "Hello prince Shade."

Fine couldn't believe her eyes, why was all her opponents the ones she trusted? "Why, Jio? I thought you were our ally and how is mom and dad our opponents?"

Jio pushed his glasses up to his nose and replied stoically, "There are some circumstances. But I am happy to be your opponent, especially you, Shade."

Shade raised his eyebrow, "What do you want with me?"

"Your father has done unforgivable deeds to us, Toma and me."

"My father?" a shock crossed the Shade's face. His father has died when he was young due to a disease. Although he only had a vague image of him, it was a depiction of loving and caring father, not an evil or cruel person.

Jio unsheathed his sword and pointed the blade at Shade, "I am Toma's, the Rodinea family's faithful servant and will kill you." As soon as Jio charged to Shade, the other two enemies got their weapons and charged to fine and Bright.

Fine was half in tears as she confronted her mother, "W-wait! Don't do this! I don't want to hurt you, mom!"

Bright also unsheathed his sword as he tried to reason, "King, please stop this!" The method, obviously, failed as the enemy swung the blade with no hesitation. Their expressions were blank and the eyes were wandering around; it was almost like they were under some spell.

Shade turned to his friends as he shouted, "Fine, Bright!"

"I don't think it's wise to not pay attention to your opponent," Jio raised his blade and tried to attack Shade's weak spots.

Shade adeptly avoided the treachery as he moved in to counter, "Tch! What did my dad do that made you angry?"

Shade watched Jio grit his teeth and narrow his eyes, "Night betrayed us. He was supposed to be King Judge, King of Rodinea's friend, but he led the rebel and executed him."

"Toma's dad and my dad were friends?"

Jio yelled in furry, "So die already!" He gripped his sword with two hands and prepared himself for the great swing. Shade used this chance to crouch below and tackle Jio. The black haired man was surprised; it was not something a prince would do. Shade grabbed his sword and set it near his throat.

Shade looked at Jio straight in the eye and shouted, "That doesn't mean anything! My dad is dead; it is useless to get revenge now."

Jio was taken aback by the Shade's straightforward pressure, but still struggled to somehow counter the situation, "That's right. Night is dead so instead I will kill you."

"That's what I'm saying wrong!"

The man blinked in surprise and stopped his struggle all together, "What?"

"If you are a true faithful servant of the Rodinea family then you should help Toma by rebuilding the country into monarchy, not avenging your previous master. If he doesn't listen then use your will and determination to make him understand what is truly best for him. Don't just give up!" Jio was speechless; he, of course tried to insist Toma on focusing on his plan to become the king of Rodinea, but somewhere in his mind he was already losing hope of the rebuilding of monarchy in Rodinea. Shade let Jio go and whispered, "If you still do not realize the order of importance then you fail as Toma's companion."

"The prince's…companion…" Jio slowly stood up and dusted his shirt.

Shade unsheathed his sword, "Come back again after you guys rebuild and make yourselves a suitable ruler."

Jio also unsheathed his sword and glared at Shade for a moment, but soon smirked, "….I guess it will be a long time until I have your neck."

"I will be prepared so get yourself ready for an ultimate defeat."

"You bet?" The two men grinned as they turned to the Clock Tower.

"I have to save Rein."

Jio nodded his head and replied, "As compensation, I will help you out. You go to prince Toma and I will do something about the king and queen of the Sun."

"Thanks Jio."

"No need, it's gross," Jio made a disgusting face as he went off, but soon stopped and turned to look at Shade, "One more thing. When you save Rein, be careful of her."

Shade tilted his head to the side, "What do you mean?"

Jio hesitated in his answer, "It's just my guess… I don't really know what is up with her, but something is wrong about her. Just pay attention to her."

Shade was unsure of the meaning behind Jio's warning as he replied, "…Alright."

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Toma grinned devilishly, "So the first one is Shade. I guess Jio betrayed me… just like your father."

Shade walked up to Toma, "I heard the story… I apologize for what my father did, but I do not think that my father was an evil person."

"Liar! He broke my father's trust and killed him! He is a murderer." Shade kept silent, it was useless to convince Toma now. He needed to answer the question and save Rein. Toma inhaled and moved his mouth mechanically, "Anyways I will get to the question: If your country and Rein were in danger and you had to choose only one then which will you choose?"

"I will choose both."

"I told you only ONE."

"I still would choose both." It was impossible for Shade to choose only one. He loved Rein too much to leave her and he also had the responsibility of being a prince and also a future king of the kingdom of Night.

Toma gritted his teeth and snapped, "That's what I hate about you! You don't think realistically! You have to sacrifice in order to protect something."

"Then what would you choose?"

"I will choose my country. I will be the ultimate king and dominate the entire universe!"

"Without any friends? Without any companions that you can lean to?"

Toma's face darkened, "I saw the outcome of that."

" Nobody is happy when you are alone. I have experienced it firsthand," Rein appeared from behind the pillars as she walked towards Shade.

Two men widened their eyes, "Rein!"

Toma stared at the girl cautiously, "…How did you get out from the prison?"

"It was not easy, but I used my trick."

Shade spotted a bruise on the girl's wrist as he immediately grabbed her arm and looked at her injury closely, "You…dislocated your wrist!"

"It was nothing," Rein winced a little as she took her hand away from Shade.

Shade glared at Rein, "Let me see your wrist!"

"I said I'm…"

"JUST LET ME SEE IT" Rein was surprised by Shade's forceful gaze as she silently showed her injury to the man.

Shade had a painful expression, "It must have hurt…I'm sorry."

"…Why are apologizing?" Somehow, watching Shade's painful expression made her heart feel like it was stabbed by numerous knives.

"Because I have let you hurt yourself." In that moment, Rein wanted to hug Shade. She wanted to tell him 'I'm sorry' and kiss him to take away his sadness. She couldn't stand watching Shade being sad.

Suddenly a gun was put right in back of Shade's head. Rein yelled in panic, "Shade!"

"You were not paying attention. Bye son of Night."

"No!" Just when Toma was about to pull the trigger, Rein suddenly heard a clock ticking and her surroundings started to fade.

"…What the hell?" Rein blinked her eyes and looked around everything was filled with mixed images of different places and stranger's faces. Right beside her, Toma and Shade were also looking at their surrounding in awe.

"I feel like I'm dreaming…"

Soon, the multiple images faded and only one remained, "What is that image?"

"…Father?" The blue haired couple looked at Toma as Toma stared at the image in confusion.

"_Night, I don't think I will be able to rule this country anymore," a middle aged man with a handsome beard and noble looking red cape sat on the chair in stress._

_A long blue haired man walked over to the stressed man, "What are you talking about, Judgement? I just came here to visit you, not govern your country."_

"_I'm no good anymore. Look at this," Judgment lifted his sleeve as he revealed a dark monster attaching from the man's wrist all the way up to his shoulder._

_Night's face paled, "T-that is! Judgment you!"_

_Judgment shook his head, "I was weak from the core, the darkness is slowly taking me, and you know that only the princess of the Sun can take this off."_

"_But the princess' are…" Night, almost half crying, looked at the king's disease-looking arm. His eyes were full with despair._

_Judgment wore his sad smile, "I know they are only babies. I can't possibly call them out to help me when they didn't even get their traditional brooches from princess Grace."_

"_Judgment…"_

"_I have a favor, Night. I want you to kill me. I want you to lead a rebel for me and make this into a democratic country so there would be no mistake."_

_Shocked, Night shouted, "I can't possibly do that! You know I can't."_

_Judgment was calm, he still wore his fragile smile as he put his hand on Night's shoulder, "I know you can do this, please I'm begging you. The darkness already created a number of unreasonable laws and made the taxes higher; the citizens are getting unsatisfied with this treatment."_

"_But what about your son?"_

_Judgment turned his head to look at a figure through the window; it was Toma when he was little, "You know, Night? I want him to be the future king of this country, but he is still too young. I know that because of the people's lack of knowledge of how to govern the country, they would collapse only after 10 years or so. By that time, hopefully, my son will take over the country as the new king. I know he will understand. He is, after all, my son."_

"_Night, sorry to be pushing all the responsibility on you, but I'm glad that you're my friend. I'm really happy."_

The images started to fade away as Toma shouted in frustration, "No. No. No. NO!"

"Toma…"

"How can this be? Father actually set this up?" Toma drastically scratched his head as he replayed the image over and over again.

Rein slowly approached Toma and gently put her hand on his shoulder, "Toma…I think you're father was happy, that he had a friend …and that he had a loving son."

"…But what are these memories?" Shade looked at his surrounding once more as he spotted a young boy.

The boy had a light green hair as he greeted his guests with an expressionless face, "This is the Clock Tower's true function."

Everyone was looking at the strange boy as Rein asked, "Who are you?"

"I am Link, the guardian of the Clock Tower."

**I'm thinking about ending this story in about 2 or 3 chapters. Thank you for the reviews ppl! (especially you'retheonlyexcpetion!) **


	17. Chapter 17

**This is a huggy huggy chapter! You will know when you read it! And this is the final chapter for Separated Twins… enjoy!**

"Link?"

The boy nodded his head calmly. He had an intelligent demeanor that far surpassed his age, "Indeed. I am the guardian of the Clock Tower and memories."

"What do you mean?"

Raising his hand, numerous amounts of images appeared before him as everybody widened their eyes, "This Clock Tower shows people's memories. The truth of their desire."

Toma clenched his fist and looked at Link fearfully, "Then the scene that we just saw…"

"It is the memory of your father." Toma just put his head down. Rein could not see Toma's face, but she knew that the ex-prince was silently crying.

The girl slowly approached to the man, "Toma…"

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" The grieving man flailed his arms around to make Rein stay away from him. Then he calmed down and sat down on the ground, "Leave me alone…"

After a little while, Rein walked around and sat down to be face to face with Toma. The unwavering strong eyes made Toma flinch. It was a beautiful shade of blue, twinkling with rays of hope from deep within the darkness. Somehow, the beauty made Toma unable to avert his eyes away from the princess, "Toma your father loved you and he trusted you. Toma become a wonderful king. Your father was a brilliant king. I know you can become one too. I…we all will support you."

The girl gently hugged Toma. In an instant, wonderful and warm feelings rushed into the man's body as Toma closed his eyes in acceptance, "Rein...thanks."

Shade turned to Link and asked, "So…how do we get out of this dimension?"

Link looked at Rein, "Hm, seems like miss over there have a memory you want to know?"

After breaking away from the hug, Rein regained her serious face, "Yes, I do. Please show it to me. What happened in the past? The entire truth." Everybody knew what she was talking about. It was the truth behind her parents' betrayal.

_Omendo knelt down in front of the king, "Your majesty, I am afraid to tell this to you, but your daughter, Rein is in a critical condition."_

_The ruler stood up in panic, "How can this be? I thought she was in perfect health just few days ago!" Impatient to hear the details, the king along with the queen rushed to where Rein was resting. The baby girl was breathing heavily as sweats were falling down like rushing fountain. Seeing the girl suffering with unknown sickness, the royal parents worriedly looked at their daughter._

_Omendo finally caught up to the king as he tried to catch his breath from exhausting exercise, "…Her health …is rapidly deteriorating we need to put her in a secluded place, where no germs can reach her."_

_Without looking at Omendo, the queen just held the girl in her arms very carefully, "Rein, my daughter…"_

"_As the most knowledgeable advisor and also a doctor in the Kingdom of Sun, I will make sure to bring the princess into good health."_

_The king finally turned his head towards Omendo. His aura was still filled with confidence, but Omendo could tell that the ruler's eyes were filled with desperation, "Please do. I am relying on you, Omendo."_

_Omendo bowed his head and retreated back to his room. After he confirmed that he was alone, he cackled boisterously, "That was quite easy. I just used this potion to temporarily have the princess a fever and look at the result. Now the child will be in my hand! I will use her to control this kingdom and ultimately rule the whole universe!"_

The images slowly faded away. Rein did not need to know anymore, she knew what happened next; her endless days of unemotional solitude confinement. "So that was the truth…Now I have no reason to hate my parents and… also Fine." Boiling rage turned from utter confusion and slowly shriveled away into tranquility. Still, sadness lingered inside her heart.

"…Shade did you know? I was the one who killed Omendo," Rein was not looking at Shade's face; she was too afraid to look at him. She feared that the fact that she was a murderer will make Shade abhor her. Rein could imagine the image of Shade running away and shouting at her, telling her she was a cold blooded monster. The trepidation made the girl shake without control. She could feel her heart race and her blood rushing wildly. She didn't want to tell him the truth, the crime she had done, but she also knew that she could no longer keep the secret. She didn't have the heart to.

With a composed face, Shade looked at Rein, "Yeah, I had that feeling. Rei-"

Rein could not hold her tongue; she wanted to express her feelings. She didn't want to hear what Shade might say next. The murderer ranted to take away the uneasiness, "I don't regret to kill Omendo, but I feel so sad and lonely. Do you hate me? No, I don't want to hear it. Fine, mom, and dad probab-."

Shade suddenly hugged Rein as if taking away all the agitation, "Idiot, I will always be by your side even if you scream to get out." Rein could feel the rushing heart slowing down to match Shade's slow rhythmic pace. Rein noticed that she felt the most comfortable around Shade. He always made her happy and keeps her away from sinking into the darkness. Somewhere in her heart, she knew she also harbored the same feeling for Shade. While Rein was calming down, Shade spoke in his beautiful velvet voice, "No matter what, I will always love you, Rein."

Rein blushed; she was happy to hear the confession. She could not deny her true feelings anymore. She also loved Shade, "Shade…"

Slowly breaking the hug, Shade smiled gently, "Rein…let's go meet your parents and Fine."

Having the words of love in her throat, Rein swallowed it and smiled, "Yeah." _I can confess another time._

xoxoxoxoxo

"Rein! Oh how I wanted to meet you!" The king and queen rushed to meet Rein as the girl was drowned in shower of embraces.

Rein also expected a warm greeting from her sister as she approached Fine, but Fine just cautiously stepped back, "Fine…?"

Fine was on the verge of crying, but she held back her tears and asked, "Do you still hate me?"

Rein smiled and hugged her sister, "No, I never hated you. I love you!"

Fine finally couldn't suppress her tears as she laughed in joy, "Rein!"

Jio bowed his head to Toma and said, "Master! I am sorry for the previous action, but I want your highness to be a great king of Rodinea."

Toma smiled bitterly at his servant, "I know…and I am sorry to make you suffer all this time."

Jio cleaned his glasses to hide his tears, "Master…"

Bright exclaimed in joy, "It's all nice to be back in one happy bunch."

Rein walked to Shade and gave a peck to the man's cheek, "Thanks Shade, it's all because of your help." The blue haired man was surprised by the girl's sudden action as he looked at Rein in astonishment.

Embarrassed by her own action, the girl's lying nature slipped out, "For now it's just this. Don't think of getting anything more than that."

Still, Shade smiled happily and spoke in a mocking tone, "Well that's a bummer. I thought I can take this as an initiative and be more intimate with you." Rein just looked away in discomfiture, but suddenly her balance became unstable and her sights slowly faded away.

The last she saw was Shade running over to her with a and shouting at her, "Rein? What's wrong with you? REIN!"

xoxoxoxoxo

_Rein knew where this place was. It was her inner conscience; where she locked her other half, the original. Rein turned around to look at the original and stated, "The potion's effect was wearing off. The body was at it's limit. You can go now. I got the truth that I wanted to know."_

_The original shook her head, "No, I can't just leave you here. Let's all go back to where everyone is." She, then, took Rein's hand and smiled._

"_Rein…?" Rein looked at the original._

"_We can be one. Just like how we were supposed to be."_

_Tears streamed down both of the girl's cheek and they laughed, "Thanks Rein…my other half."_

Xoxoxoxoxoxo

The wind softly entered the room as Rein heard the distant sound of the curtains ruffling. She felt complete as if she was finally in her right place. She felt her eyelids ready to open and felt something on her hand, warmth that made her smile. Rein's eyes fluttered open and looked at Shade holding her hands, "Shade…you were worried about me, I am sorry."

Responding to the voice, the man's eyes popped open and looked at the girl, "Rein? Are you alright now! How are you feeling?" Shade touched Rein's forehead to measure the body temperature.

Rein laughed at this gesture, "I am feeling fine. Good as new."

Shade looked dubious, "…Are you sure? But from what Jio said and I saw you a few days ago-."

"I said I'm ok now. Trust me for once. You love me right?" After she said this, Rein realized her own mistake, "Oh shit." Now the princess was waiting for the usual taunting and mockery from the cool prince, but that was not what she got.

The blue eyes stared straight into Rein's face and replied passionately, "I love you. That's why I don't want you to be sick or hurt. Please don't go away." The lips instantly felt the soft and warm touch; a kiss that would have been even felt as ticklish. Just when Shade was about to pull off from the kiss, Rein approached to Shade and continued the affection. Shade's eyes were wide open as he received the girl's sign of love.

Rein broke away from the kiss and blushingly said, "Shade…I will always be by your side."

"Does this mean…"

Her red face turned into a deeper crescent, "I-I only started to like you alright? So don't expect for anything deep and other stuff and-."

"It's alright. I love you Rein. I love you," Shade smiled, it was the kind of smile you show when you are the most happy. Fluffy feeling of glee and contentment overflowed in the couple's body as they just stared at each other.

Breaking the lovely atmosphere, Toma's face appeared from behind Shade, "I also love you Rein."

Shade annoyingly looked at Toma, "What?"

Trying to compose her face, Rein asked, "Why are you here Toma?"

"That's cold. Before leaving to the country of Rodinea, I wanted to give this to you," the ex-prince held out the Bell Charm and gave it to Rein.

"My Bell Charm!" Rein had almost forgotten about the Bell Charm as she held the jewel carefully. "What about the darkness that was inside you?"

"Since the time when I was shown the truth… the darkness inside me shriveled away and Fine was able to get rid of it by herself. I'm planning on going back to my home country to work to become a good king." Rein smiled at this statement. She was happy to see Toma lively and energetic. It was like seeing herself be happy.

"I see, that's good. Hope it's successful."

The man, then, paused for a few seconds and spoke in a cautious manner, "…but before I leave I need to tell you something, but it's kind of like a secret so lean closer."

"What?" Without giving much thought, Rein leaned closer to Toma and waited for him to speak. Instead of an answer, Rein received a light kiss on the cheek.

"T-Toma?"

Shade growled, "…Toma, you…"

Winking at Rein, Toma laughed and went out the room, "Next time we meet I will become a great king and will come to take you as a bride."

Rein and Shade were left behind in an awkward situation, "What was that about…?"

Shade just glared at the door, where Toma was last standing, "Toma.. that guy we shouldn't have let him alive."

Suddenly the thought of Shade being jealous made Rein chuckle and spoke in a teasing tone, "I'm only thinking of one guy as my boyfriend, you know?"

Shade, half confident and half fearfully, looked at Rein, "And that guy is?"

The girl stuck her tongue out and ran out the door, "A strong and kind guy who has a blue hair. He is the prince of the kingdom of Night and his name is Shade!"

"What? Hey, wait!" Following the blue haired princess, the prince ran out the door to catch his girl. Rein always dreamed of having her own prince and now, at last, her dream came true. This dream lasted forever.

**Fin.**

**Finally over! I was having this chapter up last weekend, but got distracted with Anime-con. Well all is good as long as Shade and Rein got together. ^w^ Thank you for all the ppl who read and supported this story! I still have to work on Winter Havoc so I guess I will be concentrating on that story. GO SHADEXREIN! **


End file.
